Eventful Times of Senior Year
by Prodigy X19
Summary: Senior year of high school brings all kinds of events. Good days, bad days, jealousy, high school hierarchy, prom, etc. Peeta is finally manning up and is going for Katniss this year. Will Katniss be ready for what her heart already wants? AU High School
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. Hopefully I do it some justice. Appreciate any helpful comments and reviews. Even if it's just to let me know if I should continue or not. **

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.  
**

There's nothing like your senior year in high school to bring up a sense of nostalgia. Sure it's been a great run and as all the good and bad things you've done come up, you also remember everything you haven't. There's only one thing Peeta hasn't done and it's the one that's eating him up alive inside.

It has been tradition every year. Just as summer is dwindling down a large, bright manila envelope gets delivered with the mail. It is both a good and bad thing when it comes. For one, the envelope contains the school schedule; basically the guide to life for that year. On the other hand, it signifies that school, the last year, is only a few weeks away. Peeta spends this time of year with his best friend, Finnick. This year, they both managed to get jobs as lifeguards on the beach. To say Peeta didn't have a good time would be a lie. Originally, he had planned to work the summer at the bakery, but Finnick talked him into life guarding, claiming it would "take his mind of things." And it sure did. Peeta was 17 going on 18 and it finally looked like puberty was finished with him. He was relatively tall with a body to die to for. All those years of football and basketball had paid off on his toned body. Not to mention, he spent the entire summer basically fighting away all the girls at the beach alongside Finnick. They were trying to save peoples lives all day and all girls wanted to do was distract them both with incessant flirting and their skimpy bikinis.

It was a welcome distraction that summer, but as school reared its ugly head, Peeta realized that he still only craved the attention of the one girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. Katniss Everdeen. She ran through his mind all day regardless. Even though he had barely spoken to her in 10 years, his mind drifted to her. He had so many other accomplishments in his life, but the day he actually spoke to her was his biggest. The memory is still vivid in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Okay. Next point - Game Point." a seven year old Peeta says to a seven year old Cato. Dribbling at mid court on the blacktop, Peeta starts to approach Cato. _

"_Cheater! You know that last point didn't count." Cato yells at Peeta._

"_Which point the one before, or the other eight before that?" Peeta smirks at Cato._

"_Let's get this over with Mellark."_

_Even at seven, Peeta was a star athlete. Dribbling the ball quickly and efficiently, Peeta approached Cato, spin moved himself past Cato and made his way to the rim. Cato, being the sore loser he was, knew he was beat. So as Peeta went for his lay up, for the win, Cato clipped his leg and knocked him over. He thinks the ball went in signifying his win but he doesn't remember that. He remembers black and blood. He remembers someone gently lifting him of the turf and holding a rag to his head. He remembers her beautiful grey eyes looking down at him as his head rested on her lap. _

"_Are you okay?" a young seven year old Katniss asks worriedly to Peeta. _

"_I think so. Are you?" Peeta asks this beautiful girl._

_She laughs at him. Then she responds,_

"_I am, but I'm not the one who hit their head on the concrete." _

_There's a gash at the side of his head where he fell. As he tries to sit up, the world spins and he is forced back in her lap. _

"_Take it easy," Katniss eases his head back down. She runs her hands through his hair and stares at him like a mom does. _

"_I like your hair." Peeta who has been playing with the end of her braid snaps Katniss out of her thoughts. _

"_I was thinking the same about yours." Katniss responds. She then hears her mom in the background calling for her. With that, she runs her hand through his hair one last time. Then she bends down and places a small kiss on Peeta's head where his injury is and tells him, "All better." _

_She helps him to his feet and scurries away. Peeta is reeling. Not sure if it was from the blow to the head or the kiss Katniss gave him. As he stands there with a bunch of thoughts running through his head he hears his angel one last time._

"_You won by the way."_

It's funny how when your young and know ten different words you can formulate a coherent sentence. Ten more years of education later and he can't get more than one word out to her. He's snapped out of memory lane when he hears Finnick.

"So Peeta, did we get any classes together this year?" Finnick asks Peeta.

"Uh, looks like Phys Ed and sociology. Remind me again why I'm taking sociology?" Peeta asks, remembering Finnick had talked him into choosing it as an elective, in hopes they would have class together.

"Yo the teacher is hot. And I heard it was an easy A." Finnick winks at him. "I wonder if _Katniss_ has any classes with us." Peeta laughs at the way Finnick mockingly says her name. "Hey, I can ask Annie if she can get me her schedule or something."

"And how do you think you're going to accomplish that? Annie wouldn't talk to you if you were the last guy on Earth." Peeta laughs at Finnick's dejected frown.

"I got her number from a friend of a friend of a friend. Dude, it is the perfect excuse to talk to her though. Besides, she's going to think me awesome when she realizes I am doing it to play cupid. She's going to love me!" Finnick happily exclaims.

"Finnick, don't even stress it. I joke about you, but truth is Katniss wouldn't talk to _me_ either if _I_ was the last guy on Earth. Not to mention, she's got the college guy after her. You know girls, 'Oooh, a college boy. He's so mature.' Blah blah blah. It makes me sick."

"You mean Dale? Come on bro. This is the year of the Peeta. You're king of the school. Every girl at school wants a piece of that ass."

"It's Gale and that is not true."

Peeta never wanted to be king of the school. It came with the territory. He was star quarterback and star power forward on the school teams. He only played though to go to college. Peeta's family had money sure, but he wanted to get to college on his own merit. He had the grades but it was easier for him to get a football or basketball scholarship than an academic one. He didn't want to play forever, even though they already talked about the pros with him. He wanted to go to school for art. He remembered his mother yelling at him when he told her about an art major. She had told him that wasn't a real job. So he settled on a business major.

Peeta also knew that every girl in the school did want "a piece of that ass" as Finnick put it. His future was bright and he was one of the best looking guys at school, next to Finnick. When he started playing football, girls gravitated towards him. Then, when he hit puberty, along with a growth spurt, deep voice, and his jaw line, more girls came. He hated the fact he was so good looking because he didn't know if girls liked him for him or for his looks. As handsome as he got, Katniss didn't even know he was alive.

"Dude, make a move this year. It's your last year. Use that charm and that mug and get her to like you. Look, this may be the last chance you get with her. Don't live with the regret."

They were still at the beach in the sand. As Peeta stared out at the ocean, he knew Finnick was right. It was now or never.

"You're right, Finn. Fuck Gale! It's about time I turned on the Peeta charm." This just might be Peeta's year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone is enjoying football playoffs this year. Go Falcons! Anyway, I digress...  
**

**Quite a following...Thank you for everyone who reviewed and is following this story. Hopefully, I can keep everyone entertained. **

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

Katniss lay in her bed cherishing the last two days before school started. She had spent the summer at camp as an advisor. She had taught archery and had given swim lessons to the younger kids. It was definitely worth while not only for the experience but for how great it would look on her college applications.

She had gotten home a couple days before and was forced to deal with a barrage of crazy texts from her friends. They were all asking her what her schedule was so they could coordinate times to hang out and who was in whose class, or how Mr. so and so was so sexy in those tight pants. It was annoying but necessary. She wanted to have friends in her class because making new ones was not her strong suit. So when she got home, she opened that dreaded envelope, sent a mass text to her friends and even posted her schedule on Facebook. She had thought it would be over. No more texts, but it was only the beginning.

She had countless likes and comments on her Facebook regarding her schedule. Too bad there isn't a dislike button. As she went through them and commented along as well something caught her off guard.

"Peeta Mellark has requested you as a friend?" she read out loud.

"Really?" Of course Prim had to be creeping in the doorway when she was reading.

"Prim! You heard nothing!"

"Really? Because I just heard the hottest guy in school friend requested you. I got to text someone." and with that Prim went running through the house.

"You do and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident!" Katniss yelled back.

Prim came back running into the doorway, stuck out her tongue and ran away. Prim was a sophomore with probably ten times more friends than Katniss which included an uncomfortable amount of the upperclassmen. Still, Katniss knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Katniss picked up her phone and thought about who to call. She stared at the ceiling for a while in thought. She thought about calling Gale. But he was a guy he wouldn't understand. Katniss also had an odd feeling that Gale liked her a little more than just friends. It was weird whenever they hung out. He was constantly looking for a way to touch her and poke her. Always wanted to pay for her when they went out. She wanted to think it was because he was a gentleman or her intuition was off, but then she wasn't the only one who noticed. People at school would ask her what's up with the two of them. He was still her friend though. Katniss thought that if she said it enough times it would go away. Nothing was going on. He didn't like her and she definitely didn't like him.

Knocking Gale out of the equation she settled for calling Johanna.

"What up, ho?" Typical Johanna.

"Good morning to you to." Katniss responded.

"So why are you calling so early?"

"Johanna, it is almost noon. It's not early."

"No school yet means sleep all day and parties at night. So are you going to tell me why you called?" Johanna asks.

"Stay by your phone. I'm going to text you."

"Wait, why don't we just talk? You already have me on the phone."

"You know how I hate talking."

"If you hang up this phone, I am not answering your texts. Geez, what is wrong with this generation. Can't even hold a conversation anymore… Good luck to our future."

"Alright, Johanna. Don't go on a monologue please. Okay, I did call you for a reason."

"And that would be…?"

"Peeta friend requested me on Facebook."

"Wow, that is an emergency." Johanna sarcastically states.

"Come on Johanna. Why is the hottest guy in school friend requesting me? I mean, we haven't talked in forever."

"You've talked to him before?"

"When we were kids, a long time ago."

"I don't understand what the problem here is, Katniss. Add him and then stalk his sexy ass on Facebook."

"Jo, what's his deal? I know he has an agenda."

"Maybe he likes you. I'm winking by the way but realize we are on the phone." Johanna laughs hysterically.

"Yea right. He can have any girl at the school and he likes me. The world really must be ending."

"Well, maybe, I mean you know how you have all those extra curricular activities for your college apps. Maybe there's one where you befriend cute lonely girls and he's a part of that. You know how important college apps are." Johanna laughs.

"Johanna you bitch." Katniss is laughing now alongside her best friend.

"Katniss, come on. What is the worst thing that can happened from you accepting a friend request from the school stud?"

"I guess I'll let you know. Thanks."

And with that 'Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are now friends.'

That wouldn't be the end of it, Katniss knew. Something had to be up. She wasn't sure if there was any man sexier than Peeta Mellark. School was first on her list so boys had taken the back seat. Still, she was a hormonal seventeen year old girl and she couldn't deny how good looking he was. She didn't know him well but she knew that he was different. Yes he was the school jock but he wasn't the typical jock. She remembered her freshmen year and how the school jock was the biggest jerk at the school. He would bully everyone and felt a sense of entitlement that he didn't deserve. But Peeta, it was almost like he strayed from the lime light. It was a known fact that he was the star athlete of the New England area and scouts came to watch him even in his early high school career. He was sure to get a sports scholarship to any school of his choosing the way he was going. He still did things to surprise her. He didn't need to beef up his college app anymore. Still, if he wasn't at practice, he would be at the soup kitchen helping on the weekends. They loved him at fund raisers and charity events. The underclassmen loved his tutoring sessions. He even went as far as to volunteer for the school child care program, where they took care of real life children during school time. He didn't need to do anything but put his name on his college app and he was in. So why did he need to do all that superfluous activity?

"Katniss, we're going school shopping. Get dressed." Her mom told her.

She would have to figure out the enigma that was Peeta Mellark later.

**School starts next chapter for them so stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You to everyone who is still with me. I appreciate all the support.**

**Hopefully I don't confuse everyone with my quotes/italics. Quotes are dialogue and italics are thoughts.**  
**Bare with me. The next few chapters are about their first day because it's going to be a hell of a long day.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

First period. Joy. Peeta was early like usual to the first day of school. It wasn't a nerdy thing. He just liked to be able to pick where he was going to sit. First row, center, wall on the right - That was Peeta. After the first few days, people would know 'That's Peeta Mellark's seat,' aka 'Don't sit there.' Peeta was surfing through his Facebook on his phone when he saw that Katniss had accepted his friend request.

"No way!" Peeta triumphantly whispered to himself. Just like that, first period was going to be awesome. He started looking through Katniss' Facebook page. He came upon her post of her schedule he read first period - Human Anatomy with H. Abernathy Lab room 13B. _Shit._

He stared at his phone comparing his schedule to Katniss'. Turns out they had two classes together, three if you counted study hall. _Keep it together Mellark._ Fate was sure giving him a chance to talk to her.

Through all his excitement, he didn't notice the class room was filling up fast. _And that's why I got here early._ The seats around him oddly stayed empty. _What do I have the plague or something? _As he looked around he realized he didn't know any of the people in the class. He had forgotten human anatomy was an advanced level course and his friends had chosen to coast their senior year, which excluded upper level classes.

Just then he looked up and saw Katniss walk in. His heart skipped a beat. He quickly scanned the room for the available seats left. There were two seats in the far back corner, one front center, and one right next to him. _No way my luck is that good_. He quickly dismissed the idea of having Katniss Everdeen sit right next to him for an entire year. He turned to look at the wall not being able to bear having Katniss sit all the way in the back, four rows away. When he turned back to his left, there sat Katniss. They didn't say anything or even look at each other. Just as Peeta gathered the courage to say something, the bell rings and in walks the teacher.

"Good Morning class. I'm Dr. Abernathy. Make sure you don't forget the Dr. because I earned it." He glared at the class and then broke into a forced smile. "First order of business. I need everyone to choose a lab partner. Two per group. No more no less."

_Fuck. I don't know anyone in this class. _He looked over at Katniss who seemed to be having the same dilemma. Clearing his throat. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Katniss, right?" As if he didn't know. She turned to Peeta and looked at him. "I'm Peeta."

It's not that she didn't want to say anything, she was just at a loss for words. His shining blue eyes locked with her grey ones and she forgot where she was.

"I know who you are." Katniss said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Peeta chuckled at her. His laugh was contagious as Katniss followed with her own laugh. "Listen, any chance you would want to pair up with me? As a selling point I do sit right next to you so we would never have to shuffle around to sit together."

"I'm pretty sure we would still have to get up for the actual labs." Katniss says pointing to the back where all the lab tables were. "Why do I have the feeling you just want to be my partner because I'll do all the work?"

Peeta laughs originally thinking she was joking. When he turns to look at her, he notices a very serious face. She wasn't joking.

"Katniss. I have no intention of having you do all the work. I'll do my share." She doesn't look convinced. "You really think that I would be in this class if I wasn't up for the work load. Give me a chance." Peeta hoped that she would give him a chance in more than one way, but for now a chance as her lab partner would suffice.

"Okay."

Peeta wanted to do a happy dance, but he would save that for later.

"Does everyone have a partner?" After the stragglers get paired up, Dr. Abernathy goes on to talk about the syllabus, his expectations, and what our first assignment would be. On the outside, Peeta is calm, but in his head he's grinning like a goofball.

Right after first period, they have homeroom for twenty minutes before their next class. Dr. Abernathy stops talking finally and gives everyone a break. Morning announcements are done and they watch the sad show the news club does every morning. It's supposed to be informative as well as entertaining, but it always ends up being one guy just rambling about nothing that pertains to the school.

The TV happens to be on far corner of the room to the right of where Katniss is sitting. Katniss sits there staring at Peeta's profile. _Damn, he's hot. Why is he talking to me? Why'd he friend request me?_

Peeta turns to look at Katniss. _Was she staring at me? _Katniss turns a pretty shade of pink. _She was… Wait, what was she thinking? _A bunch of dirty thoughts go through his head. He shakes the thoughts.

"I wasn't staring…I just wanted to know if you want to exchange numbers this way we can keep tabs on assignments in case you don't come to school or something." Katniss says hopefully covering for her previous staring.

"Now why would I not want to show up to class when I have you for a partner?" _My ass she wasn't staring. If she wants to play, I have no problem flirting with the girl of my dreams._

Her body betrayed her as she turned another shade of pink. _Is he flirting with me? I like it. Damn it, I should curse him out._

Before she can snap at him he takes his phone out and asks for her number. They exchange numbers. Immediately after, the bell rings and they go to leave. Katniss leaves quickly, but Peeta manages to catch up with her at the door. He reaches for her wrist just barely touching it. Enough to get her attention.

"See you tomorrow, Katniss," The voice he uses has an underlying tone that throws Katniss off for the third time in one class. She stops suddenly and watches as he walks away meeting Finnick further down the hallway.

"What was that?" Johanna creeps up on Katniss.

"Nice," she lets the word escape her leaving Johanna to quirk her eyebrow up at her, "I mean weird." Katniss tries to recover. Is it crazy that the man barely touched her and it sent her for a loop; that just by looking at her he did the same thing?

"Oh my. I think Katniss has a crush." Johanna says

"On who?" Madge creeps up the both of them.

"No one. He's just my lab partner." Katniss says trying to walk away from both of them.

"ON WHO?" Madge yells trying to get their attention. They've both already walked away leaving her to look like a crazy person yelling in the hallway.

"Come on, crazy." Johanna yells back at Madge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who follows and reviews this. It really keeps me going.  
**

**Stuff that's in a series of_ italics _is a conversation via text message. I apologize if it's confusing.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

Her first day of school and she was lost already. Johanna bugged Katniss endlessly about what Peeta had said, how they became lab partners, and the touch/look at the end. Katniss couldn't even begin to explain anything. Frankly, she didn't know what Peeta's intentions were. She wasn't sure if she bought the fact that he wanted to be her lab partner for any other reason then the one she mentioned. He continued to puzzle her to no end apparently.

They were doing ice breakers second period, so they were basically going to sit there the entire period doing nothing. First days always sucked because the teachers wanted to get to know you and they wanted you to get to know the other students. This would go on the entire day in every class she was sure.

Johanna had finally let up on the interrogation when her phone buzzed. She had gotten a text.

_Peeta: Just making sure the number works ;)_

Did he just send her a wink? What was going on with the world?

_Katniss: It works. Bye_

Katniss thought that if she quickly ended the conversation it would be over. Wrong.

_Peeta: What are you doing?_

_Katniss: Ice breakers. Fun times (Insert sarcasm here)_

_Peeta: lol same here._

_Peeta: Send me a picture._

What?! Hell no.

_Katniss: Why?!_

_Peeta: It's not like that. I need one for my phone id. I can't stand to see 'Katniss' with no picture. Come on, it's an OCD thing. Plz?_

Her biggest mistake was telling Johanna about their text conversation.

"He wants a picture…Oh yea." Johanna then goes on to take Katniss' phone. She quickly gives it back after jotting down Peeta's number.

_Johanna & Peeta_

_Johanna: Hey sexy ;)_

_Peeta: Who is this now?_

_Johanna: Jojo_

_Peeta: Katniss bff? How are you? And how'd you get my number?_

_Johanna: How bout you send a naked picture of yourself and I'll send you something back?_

_Peeta: How bout no…?_

_Johanna: Damn, your no fun. Anyway… I hear you want a picture of Katniss._

_Peeta: YOU HAVE A NAKED PICTURE OF KATNISS?!_

_Johanna: THIS CONVERSATION ENDS RIGHT NOW!_

_Johanna: Sry that was Katniss. And you would like that wouldn't you stud? How come you want a naked picture of Katniss and not me?_

_Peeta: I don't want naked pictures of anyone! I just wanted one picture of Katniss for my phone id and now I need one of you too. You guys aren't helping with my self diagnosed OCD!_

_Johanna: Well Katniss is never going to send you one, so I'll do you a favor. _

"You didn't?" Katniss asks Johanna.

"Oh yeah!" Johanna says triumphantly. "And you said nothing was going on… This is how it starts. First, regular pictures of your face and then regular pictures of _other _things." Johanna laughs "You make sure you forward those to me when Peeta shows you what he's working with." The bell rings ending second period.

"Thank God!" Katniss bolts for the gym before she beats Johanna up.

"You'll thank me later"

Third period was phys ed. They were just going to be sitting around on the bleachers the first day. Aside from the first day, Katniss was one of the only girls who enjoyed phys ed. Most of the girls just found reasons to dress real cute and stand around only making it look like they were doing anything when the teachers came around. Meanwhile, Katniss wore something that she wasn't afraid would get dirty. She really got into whatever they were doing. Rolling around on the floor, getting dirty, and sweaty was her thing. For whatever reason Peeta came to mind. There were other things she could do that involved her getting "down and dirty" with Peeta. _What was wrong with her?_

She knew the first part of the year they played volleyball which was good for her because it allowed her to work on her skills for when the season started. Katniss played volleyball for the school. She wanted to play basketball or soccer but the only sport that got real competitive was volleyball. She liked being competitive so opted for volleyball.

As she entered the gym, she saw Rue waving at her from the top of the bleachers. Katniss quickly climbed to the top of the bleachers.

"Hi Rue."

"Hello to you too." Rue was looking at Katniss oddly.

"What?"

"Don't what me. Johanna texted me about Peeta. You're going all out this year."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, RUE?!"

"Oh come on Katniss. You've been doing everything and anything to finalize your college app. And now you want to take the high school stud for yourself. I'm so proud." Rue than goes to hug Katniss. She then releases her. "You know what this would do for your place on the social ladder?"

"I don't want to climb the social ladder. I'm perfectly complacent on staying where I am. I'm not at the bottom where they bother me for being a nerd and I'm not at the top where they bother me because I'm so damn popular."

"I'm still going to help you get your man."

"I DON'T HAVE A MAN, NOR DO I WANT ONE." Katniss hoped that this rumor had only spread among her friends. The popular girls would surely kill her for trying take Peeta. "Who else knows?"

"We know, but I'm honestly not sure how many people Johanna told."

"Damn it." Katniss pulls out her phone to text Johanna and tell her to stop telling people about her and Peeta.

"Katniss, getting Peeta would be fun. You can finally get back at Glimmer."

It was no secret that Glimmer wanted to become Glimmer Mellark. She constantly stalked him. Peeta made it no secret he wasn't interested. But Peeta didn't really date as far as she had seen. Rumors said he was a great lay, which meant he was a whore but they didn't call guys that. He was a player. Rumors were just that, but Katniss could see truth in that one. He was so damn sexy it wouldn't be a stretch for him to have slept with the entire female high school population.

Frankly, Katniss thought that Glimmer just wanted Peeta for the meal ticket he was. Peeta Mellark was at the top of the high school hierarchy. So being with him would make you the queen of the school, a power that was currently vacant with Peeta being single. He also had a bright future. He probably would go on to play football in college, then the NFL, and end up making millions with his trophy wife. Glimmer wanted that.

Katniss couldn't deny that sweeping Peeta from right under her would be her greatest triumph if only to see the look on her face. Glimmer and Katniss had been at a standoff since their sophomore year going on junior year. The volleyball captain was graduating and both girls wanted the spot. The challenge was to create your own team, have a match, and the winning team captain would get the spot. Katniss didn't lose and she easily won the spot. Since then, Katniss has been the volleyball captain and Glimmer is still bitter about it.

_Peeta would never go for me though. He was flirting with me though first period and he touched me, and facebook! He's so damn fine too! With those eyes and that jaw. And I'm sure he has a great body! _Katniss began to wonder if it was a possibility. She had to smile at where her mind wandered.

It was like her thoughts called for him because at that moment he walked into the gym. Of course, Glimmer was on him a second after his buddies went over to greet him. It was disgusting how desperate she was. She clung to his arm like a puma. It was obvious that Peeta was looking for any excuse to get away from her.

"Peeta," For a minute, Katniss though she had yelled out for him, but it was Rue who had called him. Katniss looked over at Rue with a _What the fuck _look on her face.

"What? You're not the only one who knows Peeta."

Peeta looked thankfully at Rue who had called down to him. It gave him an excuse to shed Glimmer from his arm. He was climbing the bleachers to where they were sitting. _Shit_ was the only thing running through Katniss' head. There was no denying the death glare that Glimmer shot up to Rue and then Katniss.

"We meet again _Katniss_" _Why do I suddenly love the way he says my name? _"What's up Rue?"

Rue who is sitting on Katniss' left, then gets up just enough to reach past Katniss and give Peeta a quick hug and chaste kiss on his cheek. _What the hell? Oh crap I hope he doesn't expect me to reciprocate. _He pulls back just next to Katniss. _Oh good he's going to bypass me. _

"What about Katniss?" _Rue you bitch. _Peeta freezes right next to Katniss on his way back to sit next to her. Their faces are a few inches apart from each other because of where he froze. For a moment, Katniss swears she sees Mr. Suave hesitate, which she thinks will be her out. The hesitation disappears quickly though. _Oh crap._

"Um…yea…right." Peeta then stands up straight, reaches down to gently grasp her hand. _Oh crap_. He pulls her up to her feet and goes for her cheek. _Oh crap. _Katniss tries to evade him but in her attempt to protest turns her head and they end up kissing full on the lips. _Now she's in deep shit. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, Thanks for all the support. It's definitely a confidence boost.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

_Well if I'm going to get slapped mind as well make it worth while. _Peeta's hand goes up to caress the side of her cheek. _First days of school ROCK!_ Katniss puts her hand up to his chest. _And the countdown to the slap in 3, 2, 1..._ But it doesn't come. Instead the hand that was laying on Peeta's chest goes higher caressing his neck and stopping on his cheek, mirroring what Peeta had done to Katniss.

At this point Katniss can only think _Eat your heart out Glimmer. _Katniss wanted to believe that she was kissing Peeta to piss Glimmer off. But she was enjoying the kiss. In fact, she wanted more. She was the one who pushed for more.

_Did she really just flick her tongue out? Oh if I'm dreaming don't wake me up. Ever. _Peeta opens his mouth slightly which is all Katniss needs to force a French kiss. As their tongues wrestle for dominance both Peeta's hands have gone up caressing both sides of her face. Meanwhile, the hand that Katniss doesn't have wrapped up in Peeta's hair is pulling on the top of his pants. No sexual implication, she was just trying to get him closer to her. He was intoxicating. His smell, how strong he was. Katniss felt safe wrapped up in him. She moaned in her pleasure. Peeta regretfully had to pull back to breathe. As he looked down at her, he would do anything to keep her standing here with him forever.

"Wow, you never kiss me like that." Rue's voice brought them back to where they were. In a packed gymnasium. Most of the gym hadn't noticed but the group of popular kids standing where Peeta left them and a small group of people immediately next to them had. Glimmer was fuming. Finnick stared at them with the biggest grin on his face. The rest of them talked amongst themselves. The rumor mill would soon let everyone who didn't see them know. Katniss went to make a run for it, but Peeta kept her in place.

"Don't. You'll make it worse." Peeta said in deep voice that even as stubborn as Katniss was, would keep her there.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked him.

"Just sit." There was that commanding voice again. _Geez that voice was sexy. _She wanted to defy him just to hear him use that voice again, but chose not to. "Act natural. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?! That was awesome!" Rue says next to them absolutely giddy.

They tried making small talk, but mostly it was just Rue and Peeta. Katniss sat there mortified. She shook every now and then, the only thing that calmed her was Peeta's hand on her knee or on her hand. It wasn't that the kiss had been horrible. It was actually the opposite. It really was awesome. She had enjoyed it too much. She shook because it scared the crap out of her. They hadn't talked in years. They talked for the first time just earlier that day and now they were making out in the gym. It really wasn't that big of a deal because she wasn't at the bottom of the social ladder so it was _acceptable_. But what she felt from just a look, then a touch, and finally a kiss, she had never felt before. She couldn't say she was in love with Peeta, but she wanted so much more than just a friendship. She needed to focus on school not boys. The bell finally releases her from thoughts and she bolts for her next class.

"Katniss" Peeta yells after her. She's lucky Finnick stops Peeta at the door giving her time to get away from him Katniss sees Delly in the hallway talking to some guy. She rudely pulls her away from the guy. Delly says a quick goodbye and then is promptly pulled through the hallway and into the girls bathroom.

Katniss quickly makes sure no one is in the stalls before she starts.

"Peeta and I kissed."

"Oh I know. It's on Facebook." Just then Johanna and Prim burst into the bathroom.

"I'm so happy for you!" Prim happily embraces Katniss in a hug. How many hugs was she going to get today? Katniss rolls her eyes and pulls away.

"How did you guys even know where we were?" Katniss looks at the intruders wondering what the hell.

"Someone tagged you," Prim shows her phone to Katniss, "said you were going for the bathroom with Delly C."

"I'm really starting to hate Facebook." Just then Madge bursts into the bathroom too.

"PEETA MELLARK! REALLY!?" Madge incredulously remarks. "Lab partner, huh…" Madge starts doing something on her phone.

"Whatever you're doing stop it right now!" Katniss yells intending the action to Madge, but the rest of them are just as guilty. They had all been on their phones probably posting something or texting.

"I don't have time for this. Not only am I going to be late for English, but this, with Peeta complicates my life." Katniss says to no one in general.

"Alright calm down. Everybody has study hall tenth period right?" all the girls shake their heads yes at Johanna, "Good, we're skipping to figure this out."

"Skipping class…on the first day, I don't know guys," Delly says skeptically.

"The social hierarchy is about to come down and you're worried about STUDY HALL!? You know they only have that class to keep us here and extra forty minutes?" Johanna starts.

"Alright, Johanna I'll go. Geez, no one wants to get you started."

"Prim, You are not skipping!" Katniss tells her sister. "I don't want you developing bad habits."

"Katniss you act like I've never skipped class." Katniss looks angry. "Because…I never have. See you later guys." Prim leaves and the rest of them follow.

Katniss just made it to English before the bell goes off. At least not doing anything that period would give her time to think.

This is what Peeta did. Girls swoon over him 24/7 and she had become one of them. Rumor had it he was a heartbreaker, a man whore, but could she believe any of it after what just happened? He seemed genuine. She was so confused by what she felt she didn't know what to believe.

Katniss would be lying if she said she didn't want another kiss with Peeta Mellark. It had felt so incredibly good to be with him in that way. Maybe her lack of boyfriends had her mind all loopy. She had boyfriends before, really short term, but boyfriends none the less. She had kissed them too. What she felt with Peeta was different though. She didn't want to fall for his tricks and then have her heart broken. But if he hadn't felt anything then why did he kiss her back? There was also that slight hesitation right before it all happened, like he was nervous. Peeta Mellark didn't get nervous. She remembered him in debate class a couple years back. He would always choose the hardest side to debate for. Every word that came out of his mouth was magic. He was ready for any curveball thrown at him. By the end of the class, Katniss was sure that he could make everyone believe that the sky was green and the grass was blue.

She liked him after that class. Who was she kidding, she liked him from the door. From the moment she met him, his beautiful eyes caught in the sun and beckoned for her. His hair was always a mess and she found she liked that. They never talked growing up after they first met, but there was always something. Smiles and smirks. Small brushes in the hallway that even now, as she recalls, left them both slightly flustered. Liking someone or falling in love was not in the equation.

She looked at her phone and saw that Peeta had texted her a few times.

_Peeta: Are you mad at me? _

_Please text me back_

_Katniss?_

_Katniss: I'm not mad at you Peeta. Just give me time to think. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Thanks everyone for all the support. I wish I could shout all you out one by one, but I don't want to show any kind of favoritism. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Again, I don't own anything. ****I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.**  


"Finn! What the hell?! Get out of my way!" Peeta yells at Finnick while trying to get past him. "Katniss," giving it one last vain attempt. "Damn it, Finn!"

"Whoa Peeta, what's the rush?"

"I was trying to catch up with her, man! What the hell?!"

"Someone's eager." Finnick grins at Peeta. He then goes to pat Peeta on the shoulder in an approving manner. "You are my idol! You just went up there and kissed her like 'Yeah, you're mine!'" Peeta quickly shrugs him off.

"Finn, this is not the way I wanted this to play out. You think I wanted my first kiss with the girl of my dreams to be in front of one third of the graduating class?" Peeta was sure Katniss would never speak to him again. "Not to mention that the whole freaking school is a buzz with Katniss and Peeta rumors, bro."

"_The school is a buzz!?_ Who are you?" Finnick laughs at his word choice. "Damn, that Katniss must kiss like a champ to have you all - I don't know," Finnick just continues laughing. "Look, I'm sure it will all work out." He tries to reassure Peeta. "Brightside? You got to kiss Katniss Everdeen."

It was the only light in the darkening gloom that the day was turning into. It had been a great day and the kiss was the icing. But now, that greatest single moment threatened his future with Katniss.

"Finn, I hate to do it but I have to call it in." Finnick stared wide-eyed at Peeta.

"Bro, you haven't called out _The court _since…EVER!" They called themselves the court; they being Finnick, Thresh, and Cato. They figured it appropriate seeing as Peeta was King and his closest circle of friends were his court. Peeta thought the name was ridiculous, but he would allow whatever name they wanted if they could look out for him in his current dilemma.

"Katniss is too important for me not to use all the tools at my disposal. I want them at the fishbowl in two minutes."

"Uhh, kinda really short notice, Peeta." Finnick remarks.

"You're my right hand man for a reason Finn. If anyone can get it done and help me during crisis mode, it's you," Peeta says to Finnick pointing at him while walking away.

_Aww shit _was all Finnick could think. With that he gets out his cell phone and starts the task of _assembling the king's court_.

Peeta is the first to arrive at the fishbowl. The fishbowl was part of the commons, which was where the upperclassmen had lunch. The name was appropriately named for it's shape. It was a small secluded rectangular room on one side of the commons. It had a big bay window that allowed everyone to look in at them and them out; much like a fish in a bowl - the fishbowl. Lunch was starting and people started flooding into the commons. One kid tried to walk into the fishbowl, but saw the look on Peeta's face and promptly turned around with a quick 'I'll be back later.' Their meeting would have to be a short one. Not a minute later, his court walked in.

"At your service , your majesty." Cato came in bowing. Again, if looks could kill. "Sorry," Cato quickly whispered ducking his head.

"Damage report?" Peeta cringes asking the question.

"Well, the whole school definitely knows and it looks like your girl is running scared." Cato says. Normally, Peeta would let all this go but there were bigger problems he feared. The only thing Peeta could think was if the whole school knew, Katniss would get some heat from the popular girls. He knew Glimmer had it in for Katniss and as head of the popular girls, she would surely retaliate. He had to do something to stop the storm that was headed her way.

"I want it immediately known that if anybody starts shit with Katniss, they'll deal with me personally. I also want it known that any girl who defies me on this will fall so far down the social ladder that hell is the intermediate point."

"On it homie." Thresh says. Both him and Cato start furiously sending out mass texts and Facebook messages.

"That should take care of the girls. What about the guys?" Finnick asks him.

"What about the guys?" Peeta mirrors back, clearly not understanding what Finnick was implying.

"Dude, you just made Katniss the most desirable girl at school. Now that _Peeta Mellark _wants _Katniss Everdeen_, and all the guys want to be like you, she's the one they're going to go after."

"Finnick your definitely overestimating me on this. I'm just trying to keep Glimmer's posse off her back. No way, the entire male population of this school is that easily influenced. I don't even think I have that kind of pull anyway."

"I think you're underestimating yourself on this. But alright Peeta. Don't say I didn't warn you." They stand there and laugh for a minute, "Now come on man, I'm starving!" Finnick wraps his arm around Peeta's neck and drags him out to the lunch line.

_Later, in a café lounge nearby…_

"So, they haven't let up yet?" Delly said regarding the guys who were waiting for them outside the café. "We skipped and they followed. I feel like a movie star!"

Since the kiss heard around the world happened, guys have been hounding them. Really just Katniss. All the guys seem to be offering to carry her books, escorting her to class, asking her out, or just plain stalking her. At the moment, there were a few of the boys from school waiting outside the café. Only a handful were actually sitting in view of the table Katniss was sitting at.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." Katniss yells at Rue.

"Me?! What the hell?!"

"You and your 'What about Katniss' crap. You couldn't just leave well enough alone."

"First of all, you were the one who had to go all _Katniss_ on something that was supposed to be innocent." Rue defended. "Second, no one told you to start making out with him after."

"I was not making out with him. And since when do you let people kiss you on the cheek like that anyway?" Katniss asked.

"My grandparents. Every time they come over they want to slobber me with kisses. My parents said it was custom, so excuse me for trying to bring some culture into the group."

"Hold up," Johanna chimed in, "I don't really see what the big deal is here. So, you kissed Peeta. So what? If you don't want anything with Peeta, let it go. Even if you do want something, I still don't see the problem. It's not like he's out of your league to start."

"Since when is Peeta not out of my league?" Katniss asks.

"Katniss, your definitely a catch." Katniss stares at Johanna likes she's crazy. "Now, hear me out. You're cute, smart, and athletic. The only reason guys don't surround you like that is because you are always mean mugging. Like you're going to rip their heads off if they say one word."

"I think the only real question here is 'Do you like Peeta?" Annie, who has been sitting there quietly speaks up.

Katniss, whose had her head in her hands the entire conversation, had been contemplating the same question. She liked Peeta, sure. He was everything Johanna had said about her. Cute, smart, athletic, and probably so many other things. But she really didn't know him like that. She also wanted nothing to do with guys right now. It was crunch time for college. Focusing on school was top priority, not Peeta.

"No lie, he's a catch and I like him," Everyone's face at the table brightens up, "Not like that. I can't focus on him right now."

"Why not?" Madge chimes in. "You're always doing volunteer work or helping your family. I'm not saying focus on him, but some attention wouldn't be so bad."

"I don't even know him, guys."

"That's what dates are for. Hell, he's in your class. Might as well talk the guy."

_Might as well…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Can't thank everyone enough. Thanks again for sticking with me. **

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

It was about 8 o'clock that night and Katniss was beyond happy that the day was over. Peeta had texted her a few times, but she never responded. She didn't really know how to talk to guys. A hot guy, who she had awkwardly kissed, and she liked it…she was beyond confused. She didn't know what to say to Peeta so opted for texting nothing.

"Earth to Katniss." Prim had apparently been tying to get her attention for some time. "Turn it to movie or something there's nothing on TV." As Katniss was changing the channel she heard her phone buzz.

"Here Prim," Katniss throws her remote to Prim, "Pass me my phone." Prim grabs her phone. It's still flashed on the lock screen and Peeta's name brightens the screen.

"Peeta iMessage, What?" Katniss dives for her phone, but Prim is too fast.

"Prim give me my phone!" They are both standing at opposite ends of the couch. They chase each other around the couch a couple times before they stop and end up where they started.

"Let's see…What ever could your password be?"

"Prim, don't you dare…"

"So predictable, your birthday."

"Prim," Katniss attempts one more dive across the couch only to face plant the couch.

'"Come outside?"'

"What?"

'"Come outside.' Oh god, Peeta's outside! I can't let him see me like this." Prim then drops Katniss' phone on the couch and heads for her room. Katniss picks up her phone and sure enough it's a text from Peeta asking her to go outside. She didn't actually think he was outside. Either way she promptly threw herself to the ground and crawled up to the front window. Katniss slowly rose her head to the window and slid the curtain just enough to see if anyone was outside. Peeta stood right at the side of the street leaning on his car. She quickly ducked down and leaned against the wall. _Shit._ Her phone buzzed in her hand.

_Peeta: I'm not leaving until you come outside._

She could just pretend she wasn't home. He would have to leave if she never came out.

_Peeta: I'll serenade your ass if I have to. _

He wouldn't.

_Peeta: Don't test me, Katniss. I have a great singing voice._

She heard the familiar sound of car doors unlocking and a beeping to signify keys in the ignition. For a minute, Katniss thought he was leaving. That was until she heard a mid-tempo beat drop from outside. _Oh no. He was actually going to do it. _That was enough for her. She got up off the floor and bolted through the door and down the sidewalk toward him.

"Turn it off," Katniss yelled at him over the song.

"What?" Peeta was sitting in the passenger seat facing her.

"You heard me, turn it off."

"Make me." Peeta challenged back. With that, Katniss pushed Peeta so he was lying down into the driver seat. She was on top of him reaching for his keys in the ignition. She tried to yank it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Your key is stuck." Katniss yelled at him. Peeta then took hand and placed it over hers. He guided her hand with his, pushed the key in and turned. The music stopped and Katniss put her head down and took a breath. She then realized that where her head was resting was moving up and down. As she looked up, she saw Peeta smiling down at her. She had been resting her head on Peeta's chest. Through their struggle for the keys, they ended up in a compromising position.

"This is nice," Peeta said.

When Peeta had challenged Katniss to make his music stop, he never thought that she would literally throw herself onto him. He would be lying if he hadn't been turned on when she inadvertently rubbed herself up on his manhood while trying to rip his keys out of the car. She was also wearing a pair of skimpy shorts that showed off her tone legs and, if they had been an inch shorter, would show off her tone ass. Peeta really hoped that Katniss wouldn't notice the bulge that had started showing from their little escapade.

Apparently her and Peeta would constantly be caught up in compromising positions. Lucky for her, no one was around this time. Katniss quickly pushed herself off Peeta. She hoped he didn't catch on to the blush that was creeping up her face. It was then that she realized what she was wearing. She might have been wearing a hoodie, but her shorts were far too revealing. She tried to adjust her shorts enough to spare her some embarrassment.

"Don't do that. You have great legs." _Wow did I really just say that._

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" Katniss says crossing her arms across her chest.

"I've been texting you all day. You didn't answer so I thought I'd stop by. Sorry about the hour. Just got out of a late practice."

"So, you want to talk," Katniss said quickly losing her patience, "Get on with it then."

"Are we cool after what happened today?" Peeta asked.

"It didn't mean anything." Katniss wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"I didn't say it did."

"Oh." Katniss quickly wished she hadn't voiced her disappointment.

"Not that it wasn't good, because it was." Peeta said trying to figure out what Katniss wanted to hear.

"Was it now?" Katniss asks with an inquiring eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" Peeta was now confused.

Katniss was laughing now. She liked seeing Peeta uncomfortable. _So he is human._

"Okay, we've established that the kiss meant nothing and it was good, according to you. Continue, please," Katniss joked.

"Oh, so it wasn't good for you? If I remember correctly, you tried to suffocate me with your tongue…or do I have it wrong? Ooh ooh, their might have been a moan…" _Oh Katniss, you have no idea who your playing with. _"Maybe I got it wrong…So, how bout you let me redeem myself…"

Peeta walked closer to where Katniss was standing. She was looking at her feet when he reached her. He wondered what she was thinking before gently grasping her face and forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm not sure what to say to you, Peeta."

"Then, let me talk…What I'm about to say to you is not to scare you. Katniss, I like you." Katniss opened her mouth to protest, "but I know your not ready for all that. So, I'll wait."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Why? I mean you can have any girl at school."

"Maybe, but they're not you."

"Peeta…"

"Katniss, I'll make this easy for you. You know how I feel now, that I'm willing to wait. We'll take it slow. We start as friends. You call the shots." With that Peeta takes a step back, finally releasing her. He extends his hand out to her. "Friends?"

"Just like that?" Katniss asks him.

"Again, it's your call."

He was giving her an out. A "yes" would start them on a path of friends, where they could become more if Katniss wanted it. A "no" would rip Peeta right out of her life, she would be back to where she started at the beginning of the day. Johanna's words from earlier rang in her head _What is the worst thing that can happen from you accepting a friend request from the school stud?_

"Friends." Katniss says finally taking Peeta's hand. "I don't want things to be weird with us, Peeta."

"They won't be. Remember, we never have to go out if you don't want. You're the boss. We could stay friends forever if that's what you want. I'll see you tomorrow, Katniss."

Peeta leaned against his car watching her leave. He had taken the first few steps. She knew he liked her and they were now friends. He knew he would have to ease Katniss into the transition from barely knowing to lover by being friends in between. He was damn sure that they wouldn't stay friends forever. His heart would never allow it. He would be there for her until she was ready.

Katniss walked back into her house, closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Things just got more complicated for her. Peeta liked her. He actually liked her. She should have just told him no, but her heart ached at the idea of never seeing him again. Hell, she might just use him to have a story to tell when she's older. Reminisce about the time she lost her virginity to the hottest guy in school. That was not the way she should be thinking about her new friend. It was looking like it was going to be a lot harder to stay friends with Peeta then she thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Prim sat on the couch facing the TV doing an awful job at holding back her deviant grin.

"How much do you know?" Katniss asked her little sister annoyingly.

"Enough to know the backseat is out of style"


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are far to nice with reviews/follows. I appreciate it each and every one. **

**This chapter we finally get to see Gale. He's been a good boy, focusing on college and stuff. He's here to stir some trouble though so beware.  
**

**To answer my guest question regarding the length of this fanfic, it's looking like 18-20 chapters.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

"We're going to the mall." Johanna says.

"I'm going to pass." Katniss replies.

"That wasn't a question, Katniss."

After a long Saturday practice, all Katniss wanted to do was go home and sleep. Her friends had other plans.

"Jo, I'm not going to the mall dressed like this," They were still dressed in their practice gear. Pretty much short shorts and tank tops. "and I know you're not going dressed like that either."

"That's why I brought 'us' a change of clothes."

"I am not wearing anything you wear on a regular basis." Johanna wasn't known for dressing conservatively.

"That's why these are your clothes," Johanna says while pulling out one of Katniss' green t-shirts and her favorite pair of jeans.

"What the hell?! I've been looking for these for the longest time! What did you do, steal my clothes?"

"She's been had those." Rue says while walking out of the gym with Annie.

"Yea, I kinda have a confession." Johanna says. "You remember that night we went to that party at Annie's last year. Well, you and Delly were such party poopers and went to sleep upstairs."

"Yea…"

"We'll, I fell into the pool and needed a change of clothes."

"YOU'RE THE REASON I WOKE UP IN MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR THE NEXT DAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK ANNIE FOR A CHANGE OF CLOTHES?!"

"I couldn't find her and you were the closest one to my size."

"Jo, I woke up that morning next to Delly thinking I was a lesbian! You know how lucky I was that Delly was still asleep when I woke up?"

"I'm sorry. I washed them."

"I can't believe you, Johanna." Katniss went over to Rue, "and what you knew too?"

"I didn't know. I thought you let her borrow them."

"So, you thought you were a lesbian, huh?" Johanna asks Katniss with a smile.

"What was I supposed to think when I wake up half naked next to one of my girlfriends?" Katniss says with a laugh, "You are so lucky you're my best friend Jo."

"Alright, then. Let's hit the mall, girls."

* * *

Katniss hated going to the mall. She only went when it was absolutely necessary. What was worse was that Johanna always had to go to Victoria's Secret. Without a doubt, every time they went to the mall, they just had to go to that store. Katniss wouldn't mind it, but something about Victoria's Secret made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was all the underwear. Katniss wasn't necessarily a prude but she just didn't feel right with all the variations. Johanna, on the other hand, had no problem looking through the racks and pulling out certain pairs and showing them to Katniss.

"How bout these?" Johanna says pulling out a hot pink thong.

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"For you," Johanna comes over to Katniss pulling them next to Katniss' crotch area.

"Johanna get out of here!" Katniss says while grabbing the thong away from her.

"Oh well excuse me, Miss innocent. Let me just go take a look over there at the granny panties rack."

Katniss stood there shaking her head at Johanna as she walked to another rack.

"That's a nice color for you."

Katniss froze at the voice. There she was in Victoria's Secret holding a hot pink thong in front of Peeta. It just couldn't get more embarrassing.

"You should pick up the matching bra too." Peeta says while holding up a matching color bra to her breast. He cocks his head to the right trying to see if it was the right size. Katniss snatches the bra from Peeta.

"What the hell are you doing here Peeta?"

"Browsing."

"What are you some sort of perv?" Katniss knew something had to be wrong with Peeta. He was just too perfect. He was too beautiful, too smart, too everything. She had figured it out. He was into some freaky stuff.

"No, but don't laugh. I like their lotions."

If life was a cartoon, Katniss would have been on the floor laughing her ass off. Instead, she kept her composure, leaned against one of the racks and just couldn't stop laughing. Peeta had his hand behind his head trying to contain the blush that just wouldn't go away.

"Thanks for not laughing."

"No, Peeta. You have no idea what was running through my head before you said that."

"What like I had a panty fetish or something?" Peeta says with a laugh. They're both laughing when one of the sales clerks comes over to them.

"Oh that's a nice choice, miss. I'm sure your boyfriend here will like it very much." Katniss and Peeta were both blushing at the clerks assumption. They must have looked real cute laughing and blushing together. Quickly they both tried to make the situation less awkward.

"She's not…"

"He's not…"

They both tried to explain.

"Oh, no? We'll then, Hi I'm Cashmere." She grabbed his arm possessively. "Oh wow, you're really strong."

"Hi, I'm Peeta. This is Katniss." Katniss opened her mouth to introduce herself but Cashmere was more interested in Peeta. She continued talking to him, completely ignoring Katniss. Cashmere kept running her hand up and down his arm then went on to do the same to his chest. Katniss couldn't help but feel a shot of jealousy go through her. She had no right to do that to her Peeta. But, he wasn't her Peeta. They were just friends. Katniss could only hope that her face didn't show her hurt.

Peeta widened his eyes at Katniss hoping she would save him. Katniss looked at Peeta helplessly. What could she do? They had already established that they were not together. He had no out. Until Johanna showed up.

"Baby," Johanna came barreling from the other side of the store. She then embraced Peeta, pushing Cashmere out of the way, and gave Peeta a kiss on the mouth.

At this point, Katniss wasn't sure who she wanted to kill more, Cashmere or Johanna. If she thought the jealousy was bad before, it was ten times worse now.

"Whose this tramp?" Johanna said directing her attention to Cashmere.

Peeta was quick to recover from the shock of Johanna.

"Sweetheart, manners. This is Cashmere. She works here." Cashmere extended her hand out clearly embarrassed. Johanna just gave her a curt nod.

"I'm sorry baby you know how I get when it comes to your sexy ass." With that Johanna grabs Peeta ass.

"Enough, Johanna." Katniss says clearly irritated.

"I'm gonna go back to work," Cashmere excuses herself.

"You do that." Johanna says trying to hold back her smirk.

"I guess I should thank you, Johanna." Peeta says.

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine, stud." Johanna places a quick kiss on his cheek.

"We'll we're going to get out of here." Katniss says dragging Johanna away from Peeta.

"Right, I'll see you later, Katniss." Katniss gives a quick wave to Peeta and heads out of the store still dragging Johanna out of the store.

"Not so tight Katniss."

"What the hell was that?!" Katniss yells at Johanna while they make their way through the mall to find Rue and Annie.

"I knew it. You're such a fucking liar."

"What are you talking about now?"

"I knew you liked him."

"What…"

"Don't 'what' me, young lady. You don't like him like that my ass. You should have seen your face when that trick was all over your man." Johanna looked at Katniss with a knowing smile, "Know that I did that for you and not Peeta."

"We've only been friends for a couple months and it just feels weird. Like we shouldn't be friends."

"Damn straight. You should be fucking."

"Jo…,"

"Alright, alright. Not yet, but you should definitely ask him out."

"I can't."

"Why not? You said, he said, you call the shots. So that means if you tell him you're going to strip him naked and tie him to the bed, he has to comply." Katniss is ready to retort, but Johanna stops her, "So, then ask him out."

As she starts thinking about it, her phone buzzes.

_Gale: I hear you're at the mall._

_Katniss: Yep._

_Gale: Come to the food court._

_Katniss: Where's the question?_

_Gale: No question, just come._

"Who are you texting?" Johanna asks.

"Gale."

"What does he want?"

"He's at the Food court. Wants me to join him."

"He's such an arrogant prick."

"You just don't like him because he competes with you for my best friend affection."

"Ah, not at all, because I win by default. Being a girl and all."

"Remind me why you don't like Gale again."

"You remember how he was when he was in school with us. Like he was god's gift to the world. Aka arrogant prick. I never did understand why you were friends with him."

"Because he's cute." Annie creeps up with Rue on Katniss and Johanna.

"Annie, my ass is cute. He's just an asshole."

"Well I'm going to go. We haven't talked in a while."

"Friends before hoes, Katniss." Katniss waves at them. "Text us when you're done."

* * *

_At the Food Court…_

"What up, Catnip?" Katniss turns to leave, but Gale catches her hand. "Okay I'm sorry."

"You get one Gale and that was it." She smiles at him, then sits down. "So it's been a while."

"Yea sorry. College has been hell."

"Don't remind me. I'm already stressed out of my mind and I'm not even there."

"So tell me what's been going on with Katniss."

"Let's see…finalizing college apps, finishing high school, spiteful bitches, volleyball, boyfriends. You know typical high school drama."

"Hold up. Boyfriends? Yours or others?"

"Neither actually. Just rumors."

"I don't understand."

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Katniss," Gale grabs a hold of Katniss' hand which is resting on the table. "Trust me. I want to know."

The only reason Gale wanted to know was because he secretly loved Katniss. He thinks he's loved her from the moment they met. From the start, she had no problem hanging with the boys. She had no problem getting down and dirt. Katniss was the toughest girl he'd ever met. He loved her for it. He tried to deny it, but then she grew up and was the sexiest tomboy he'd ever met. Gale's problem was he had entered the friend zone. Until he could get out of that zone, Gale had to keep an eye out for Katniss. If any guy was making a move on his girl, he wanted to know.

Katniss, of course, remained as naïve as ever. She refused to believe that Gale liked her anymore than just friends. To her, the fact Gale wanted to know only reinforced the idea she had.

"I think I'm falling for this guy at school."

"What? I mean, how long? You don't fall in love." Gale thought that maybe she was crushing on a guy, but love was a whole different game.

"Well, not in love. Not yet. Like definitely. Anyway, he told me he liked me and we've been friends since. But I don't think I want to be his friend anymore."

"That's good, just get him out of your life. You don't need any distractions from school."

"What, I don't want him out of my life. I want him to be something more."

"What about school?"

"He doesn't distract me, though. I thought the same thing when this started, but he makes me feel better. He actually makes me want to work harder so I'll impress him or something," Katniss shakes her head thinking about Peeta. "I don't know."

Gale was angry. She never wanted anything because school was always so important. Now she was ready to throw herself into some guys arms.

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea, Katniss." The tone he used made Katniss uncomfortable.

"Are you mad?"

"Am I mad?! How am I supposed to feel when you're sitting here telling me about being in love with some guy, when I've been right in front of you this whole time."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Katniss, I love you." Katniss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No you don't. You're my best friend."

"Doesn't that make more sense? We've been friends since we were little. We like the same things. We're so much alike."

"Yea, like siblings. Nothing more."

"What about what we had?" Gale pleads.

"We didn't have anything, just a kiss by the lake that one time." Katniss remembered. She hated to say it, but she fell under the influence of peer pressure. _Everyone was doing it._ So, she kissed him. It was rushed and weird. She was never inclined to do it again. At least not with Gale.

"So some nobody loser has stolen your heart and I'm just supposed to eat that?"

"Peeta is not a loser and I'm not asking anything of you. Just be my friend."

"Peeta?! What kind of name is that?!" Gale exclaims, "I can't do that anymore, Katniss. I love you and this Peeta will just have to take you from me."

"I'm not yours, Gale."

"We'll see about that Katniss." Gale gets up to leave.

"Whatever you're thinking Gale, don't." Katniss yells as Gale walks away.

Katniss' worst fear had just been confirmed. Gale loved her and she loved Peeta. _Love triangle much. _All Katniss could think was she was glad they didn't know each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the support. I don't know how else to thank you guys for all of it; reviews/follows/favorites. By the way, be patient with me. This story is rated M for a reason.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

"Finn, what are we doing here?" Peeta asks Finnick as they enter a bar.

"Watching the game. Come on."

Peeta was freaking out. He had never been in a bar. He was sure they would be found out and promptly kicked out, if they were lucky. If not, the bartender would call the police or worse his mother. She would surely kick his ass if she found out he was destroying his future by being at a bar.

"Finn…?"

"Peeta, chill. We're not going to drink. We're just going to watch the game."

They sat at the bar watching several of the big screen TVs that filled the room.

"Hey!" Peeta turned to look at the bartender yelling at them. Peeta instantly got up and put his hands up suggesting his innocence.

"Aw, shit. I knew it. Look, I didn't mean anything by it sir. I didn't even come here for a drink. I don't even have a fake ID! I was dragged here by…" Peeta looked at Finnick who was staring at him like a psycho. Despite it being his fault they were at the bar, Peeta still didn't want to get Finn into trouble. "I was kidnapped. Please, I'll never come back. Please don't tell my mom!"

The bartender stared at Peeta oddly than went over to Finnick.

"What's up, Finn? Long time no see." They shared a quick handshake than turned to Peeta again, "Whose your friend?"

"Brady, this is Peeta. Peeta, Brady."

"Uh, hi." Peeta awkwardly shook Brady's hand.

"Did you want a drink?" Peeta looked at the bartender incredulously, "Not like that kid. I do have non alcoholic stuff."

"Sure." The bartender left to get him his drink while Peeta sat back down next to Finnick.

"Yo, remind me to never take you on an undercover operation." Finn shook Peeta's shoulder attempting to calm his laughter down at Peeta's display of guilt. Eventually, Peeta had to laugh too at what he just did.

The bartender came back with Peeta's coke a little while later. The bar had become packed with football fans. Finn and Peeta both stood just behind the crowd watching one of the close games. They were having a good time hanging out with all the drunk spectators until one of them rudely bumped into Peeta, almost making him spill his drink.

"What the hell?!" As Peeta turned to look at the culprit, he came face to face with Gale Hawthorne.

"Oops. Don't I know you kids?" Gale looked at them with a deviant smile.

"Hey," Finn who was on the outside of the two jumped into the middle of them, "What's up Gale?"

"Who are you now?"

"You don't remember? I'm Finnick and this here is my buddy Peeta."

"Oh right, we played basketball together, right Peter?"

"It's PEET-A. Like the bread."

"Right. You had a girls name."

"What?! _I _have a girl's name?!" Peeta didn't like Gale for a lot of reasons outside of them both liking Katniss. Gale had been a junior when they met. Peeta was a freshmen. He had made the varsity basketball team his freshmen year and Gale didn't like being under his spotlight. His freshmen year, he had received so much praise and recognition for his abilities on the court. So, his sophomore year, Gale's senior year, Peeta didn't get to play. Despite earning his spot on the team, Gale benched Peeta for the season, claiming the rest of the team was better.

Finn was pushing Peeta back. "Dude, chill."

"I'm calm, Finn. Let me go now."

"You still warming the bench, Mellark?"

"Oh, really, Hawthorne?" Peeta was approaching Gale, while Finn tried keeping them at arms length. "Funny you should say that, because since you left, we've won two divisional AND state championships. Coincidence?"

"You're still trash, Mellark."

"You never even gave me a chance, Gale. You couldn't take being number two." Peeta was fuming now, "but we both know that's not why you hate me."

"Katniss is looking sexy as hell this year, isn't she?" Gale said with a smirk.

Peeta tried to even his breathing out again. Gale wasn't worth the trouble. Peeta wanted Katniss to be with him, but ultimately, he wanted her to be happy. If she should choose Gale, he wouldn't stop her.

"Look I don't want any trouble with you Gale. We both like Katniss, may the best man win right?"

"I've already won then, Mellark." Peeta looked at Gail strangely. "Because you never do forget your first do you?"

That was like a punch to gut. Peeta never really thought to ask Katniss about her dating history or her current dating situation. Peeta just assumed she didn't date. He also assumed that Gale and her were only friends. Apparently, they had been more than that.

Peeta quickly tried to recover from the emotional blow he was just dealt.

"That's alright, man. All that means to me is that you had your chance and you fucked it up. You might have been her first, but I'm her current, future, and forever."

Next thing you know, Gale throws an actual punch at Peeta. Peeta is far to quick and he catches one of the drunk guys at the bar instead. Once the drunk guy gets back up, a full on brawl breaks out in the bar.

Finnick and Peeta manage to get out of the bar unscathed.

"Yo man, that was crazy!" Finnick jokingly laughs and pulls on Peeta who stills seems to be out of it.

"Yea…"

"Come on Peeta. That was great! Did you see they guy who clocked Gale? Priceless bro!" Finnick was laughing so hard he could barely keep up with Peeta's long strides. "Come on, man. What's wrong with you?"

"Did you not hear what he said?"

"That shit about Katniss was bullshit and you know it.

"Finn what the hell am I doing? He's her best friend. I'm trying to get her by competing with him? I'm not meant to win this one Finn."

Finn grabs Peeta by his collar and slaps him across the face.

"Oww!" Peeta exclaims.

"Look at me bro. You love that girl! You've loved that girl for years and you are going to let that jerk in there scare you off."

"Finn…" Another slap to the face and he shoves Peeta towards the wall.

"So this is you now, Peeta? In all my years as your friend you have never quit. When six foot Cato tried to beat me up when we were twelve and you were half his size… remember when you almost drowned trying to learn how to swim…how bout when we were in pee wee football and they said you'd never be fast enough or strong enough to play…"

Peeta remembered all those moments. Cato was big when they were young, but slow. So he kicked him in the shin and ran off as fast as he could with Finn on his tail. They later became friends after Cato said "Peeta had balls." Then when he learned to swim. He had almost drowned that summer, but didn't quit and learned. And finally there was football. He was small when he was young. His coaches didn't believe he could be of any use on the field. Even his parents wanted him to do something else. No one had his back. Now he was headed towards a full football scholarship and the pros were in sight. There was no way he could give up on Katniss.

"I'm going to ask her out. Tomorrow." Peeta starts walking away. "And you're going to ask out Annie."

"No Peeta. I can't…Peeta?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people, here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for the support.**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

School started a bit later that morning. The underclassmen had state testing so that meant a little more time to sleep for the seniors. Instead of having their first 3 periods, school would start at 10 and they were to report to the auditorium until testing was complete. Finn and Peeta strolled into the auditorium looking for somewhere to sit.

"Could you make it anymore obvious?" Finn remarked.

"What?" Finn had been talking to Peeta about something for quite a while. Peeta had been too preoccupied with trying to locate Katniss in the rapidly crowding room.

"I know you don't want to sit with us. You lookin' for _Katniss_." Finn tells him mockingly.

"_We_ are looking for Katniss _and_ Annie." Peeta puts his arm around him shaking Finn lightly.

"No, Peeta." Finn pulls back and stops walking. "I can't, she hates me." Finn has his head down with his hand on the back on his head.

"She doesn't know you. Your not the rumors. Let her see the real Finn." Peeta grabs Finn again and continues walking.

* * *

"You're so in love with him, Jo." Katniss jokes with the rest of her friends.

"I do not! I just think he's sexy. I mean what's not to like? Tall, blonde, and muscly." Johanna shudders with a dreamy look on her face. Johanna had developed a fondness for Cato and the girls were having a field day with it. "Besides, you bitches all got the hots for the rest of his entourage."

Aside from Madge who was dating Marvel, the rest of them had a thing for the rest of the boys.

"Umm, I don't have the hots for any one of those guys," Annie chipped in. The rest of the girls all started laughing like they were drunk. "What?" Annie had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yea," Johanna tried catching her breath from the laughter, "Your extreme distaste for Finnick Odair is quite questionable." Then she starts laughing again.

"He's a tool." Annie says.

"A sexy hoe." Johanna can't seem to stop laughing. Her phone starts buzzing suddenly, causing her to stop laughing. A devilish grin replaces her smile.

_Peeta: where you at?_

_Johanna: why the sudden interest? _

_Peeta: I want those sexy pictures now. _

_Johanna: lol. Give me a minute. _

_Peeta: what really? No wait don't! Where are you sitting?_

_Johanna: why do you want to know? _

_Peeta: you're a smart girl. You know. ;)_

_Johanna: aww your balls dropped. Left section center. Come and get her, sexy! And bring Cato! _

Peeta and Finn were making their way around the auditorium. They had been at the front when Johanna had texted him back. So back up the room they went, this time on the left. As he climbed back up he caught sight of Katniss. She still had no idea of his intentions or that he was headed her way. He was three rows away when someone grabbed his arm pulling him away.

"Oh, Peeta. You came to sit with me!" Glimmer basically screamed while keeping herself latched onto his arm. Finnick snickered next to him.

* * *

Katniss, who had happily been enjoying hanging with her friends, turned her head suddenly to see Peeta in the arms of Glimmer. Anger replaced her happiness. She clenched her teeth and glared at the two of them. Her heart suddenly began to ache painfully.

Katniss definitely liked him more than a friend. Peeta was so easy to be around. He always made her laugh and was forever the gentleman. He would always hold doors open for her, walk her to class, offer to hold her books. Katniss was never fond of being waited on, but, then again, no one had ever paid that kind of attention to her.

Not to mention, Katniss knew Peeta liked her. He seemed to be forever patient though only flirting with her on rare occasions. On those rare occasions, Katniss spent first period blushing so much that Dr. Abernathy had wanted to send her to the nurse some classes.

They also had a recent moment during phys ed. Katniss hated to be distracted while playing volleyball, but he would saunter over all sweaty from playing basketball and she couldn't help but love the fact that he did. This particular day, he wanted to play, but claimed that he didn't know how, forcing Katniss to help him. Her heart beat faster thinking about it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Katniss went to back up trying to get a good read on the ball that was headed her way, when her back came into contact with something. Katniss turned around to see what had stopped her and came face to face with Peeta. _

_"Hi." Peeta says with a big smile on his face. Katniss wanted to yell at him for making her miss the ball, but his smile was contagious. _

_"Hi," Katniss couldn't help but reciprocate. "What are you doing?" _

_"Teach me," Peeta tells her. "How to play." _

_"It's really not that hard. You just hit the ball." _

_"No, come on. How do I stand? Where do I stand? Do I hit the ball like this," he gestured with his hand, " or like this?" Katniss sighed. She took his hand to show him how. A blushed crept up her face at the contact. _

_"Like this if it's low and like this if it's high." She showed him, "then you stand like this, ready to move if it comes your way." She stood low to the ground, knees slightly bent, ass out, hands ready. Peeta couldn't help but cock his head to the side checking her ass out. Katniss turned around to look at Peeta. _

_"Got it?" She asked him. _

_"Um, I kinda spaced there for a minute," he grinned shyly, "maybe once more. I'll pay attention. I'm sorry." _

_One more time, she got into the position. And once more time, Peeta checked her ass out. This time he walked even closer to her. When she stood back upright and turned to Peeta she turned right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around holding her arms hostage between his chest and hers. _

_"I got it." Peeta's voice was low. His eyes were a darkened blue, lusting after her. "You're so damn beautiful." _

_Katniss didn't blush this time. She felt empowered by the emotion he held in his eyes for her. She pulled an arm up to cup his cheek. _

_"Kiss me." There was no hesitation from either part as his lips molded sweetly over hers. He kissed her slow, wanting to savor every moment. _

_"Mr. Mellark. Miss Everdeen. Where exactly do you think you are?" The gym teacher, Coach Trinket, called their attention. They pulled apart quickly, embarrassed that they had forgotten where they were. _

_"Sorry, Coach Trinket." Peeta waved his arm up at her apologetically. _

_"Mr. Mellark, do I have to write you up for leaving Coach Cinna's class?" _

_"I was just getting some tips on volleyball, you know, so I could join the team." He winked at Coach Trinket, "You know how much I admire your coaching abilties." _

_"Mr. Mellark." She raised her voice and pointed to the adjacent room where the basketball class was. _

_"I'll see you later, Katniss." He gently grasped her elbow. He then dipped his head and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off. _

* * *

Since then, Katniss knew Peeta was waiting for her to initiate the next step. He had told her she was in charge. She just didn't know how to ask him on a date. She didn't want it to be weird or anything, but it had been weird anyway. Watching him talk with lips that had been on hers twice. Everything about Peeta made her want him.

Now she was forced to watch Glimmer fondle Peeta right in front of her. Johanna noticed Katniss' distress.

"Oh, Peeta!" Johanna yelled out getting his attention. She waved frantically and dramatically at him calling him over. Peeta pulled his arm out from Glimmer's vice grip and walked over to them, dragging Finnick behind him.

"Ladies." Peeta greeted them. "Can we join you?"

"Sure Peeta. Here take my seat." Johanna moves over, letting him sit next to Katniss. Katniss rolls her eyes at Johanna. _Could she be anymore obvious. _

Finn took the seat on the end next to Annie. Peeta looked over with a stern face, letting Finn know, "Talk to her," he mouthed. Peeta turned back to Katniss with a smile.

"So, Annie…What's up?" Finn started.

"Why are you talking to me?" Annie looked at him awkwardly.

"Because…I think you're pretty and…," Finn couldn't think of anything else to say, "I like that."

"I'm sure that line works on all the other girls at this school who drool at your feet." Annie stood up and left. Finn just sat there, his face down with his arms crossed. Peeta leaned over to him whispering.

"Go after her." Finn didn't move, "Now!" Finn gave Peeta a defiant look.

"Hey, Katniss. Did I ever tell you about what happened to Finn this summer at the beach…"

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL!" Finn got up screaming, "Annie wait. Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

"What are you up to?" Katniss looks at Peeta.

"Me? Nothing. How are you by the way Katniss?"

"I'm fine," She smiled at him. Looking at him smile back at her, she knew that this was her chance to talk to him; to let him know she wanted to take the next step. Katniss grabbed his hand which was resting on the arm rest between them. She examined it for a minute, then just held it. Peeta looked curiously at her.

"Um, where's my end of the deal stud?" Johanna leaned over to him whispering. Peeta reached for his phone and text Cato. Within seconds, Cato appeared in the aisle.

"What's up, bro?" Cato asked, "You said it was an emergency." Peeta smiled over at Johanna. Johanna got up quickly and went to Cato, disappearing shortly after that.

Peeta looked down at their intertwined hands. He then looked up at Katniss who was sharing glances with Glimmer. He looked at Glimmer who glared back at Katniss with intent to kill.

"You know I much rather you look at me." Peeta tells her squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Sorry. She just irks me."

"She irks me too you know." Peeta and Katniss share a laugh. Then, they share a look. Katniss decided right there that she wasn't leaving the room without letting him know just how she felt.

"Peeta…I like this."

"Yea," Peeta looks into the crowd, "Don't you just love when the underclassmen have testing and we get to come in late and chill in here for an hour or so?" Katniss let out a laugh clutching his hand tighter. He was dead serious.

"I didn't mean this," she motioned to the crowd. She took a deep breath and leaned into him. "I meant this."

"Oh." Peeta realized his mistake. Then, he smiled the biggest smirk she'd ever seen. "Really?" Katniss could only nod her head up at him.

"Go out with me?"

"Go out with me?"

They both ended up asking at the same time. Again, they shared a laugh. _See how easy._

"I call the shots, remember?" Katniss tells him.

"Right." He swallowed. "Sorry. And yes. Hell yes!" He leaned over the rest of the way and gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, the look Peeta got told him she wanted more. Just as he was leaning in for another he felt something hit his head. Coach Trinket had bopped him on the head with a newspaper.

"Manners. You're in public and in school." She told them and walked away. Katniss tried horribly to hide her laughter. Peeta leaned into her to whisper something.

"It was definitely worth it."

* * *

**First date coming up. Thanks a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, first date for these two and it will be informative.  
**

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

It had been about a week since Peeta and Katniss decided to go out on a date. They had forgotten to let each other know when.

_Peeta: Let's go tonight._

_Katniss: What?_

_Peeta: On our date. _

_Katniss: I don't know…_

_Peeta: Alright, How bout right now?_

_Katniss: Peeta…_

_Peeta: Okay, not right this very second, tonight?_

_Katniss: What are we doing anyway?_

_Peeta: We're going to have fun. You up for some friendly competition?_

* * *

Katniss was currently digging in her closet for something to wear while Johanna lay on her bed.

"Will you get off your ass and help me?" Katniss attempted to pull Johanna off her bed. Johanna pretended she was asleep making it harder.

"Did he even tell you where you're going?" Johanna asked her.

"He said 'we're going to have fun.'"

"I'm sure he did," Johanna winked at her.

Katniss face plants on to her bed. She turns over and stares at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Alright, alright. Relax. You're going to have fun. Knowing Peeta, you really are going to have fun and not _fun._" Johanna sighs in frustration, "God knows why, he's so sexy. You should just jump his bones. That man is so frustrating." Katniss smacks her playfully.

"Stop daydreaming about my man!"

"Oh, so now he's your man?" Johanna quirks her eyebrows up at her.

"Damn straight!" Katniss laughs. "I mean technically not yet, but he will be."

"Yes, Katniss!" Johanna is basically bouncing on her bed completely giddy. "Finally, taking the bull by the horns! I'm so happy right now!"

Katniss shakes her head at her friend. "Well first I have to figure out what I'm going to wear."

"Right, right. Um, fun…Okay. Casual should suffice. I say a pair of your comfortable skinny jeans and a this plaid shirt." Johanna pulls it out for her to see. "Go for the slutty country girl look."

"You know what…I'm just going to go with it. He's going to be here in a few minutes." She takes the clothes and runs into the bathroom to change. She comes out shortly after. Johanna is hanging upside down on her bed.

"You know I've already seen you naked. You really didn't need to run into the bathroom." Katniss takes a pillow and smacks her with it. Katniss sits on the edge of her bed and sighs.

"Jo, I'm stressing. Big time."

Johanna sits up, "Why?"

"I don't know how to do this. I've never really liked guys before."

"Because of the Delly incident," Johanna reminisces nodding her head. Katniss takes the pillow again and goes to hit her. "Okay, okay."

"You know what I mean." She rests the pillow on her lap. "I mean, every time he's around, I like it. And the few times that we've kissed…I just get so happy. I end up walking around the entire day with this stupid grin on my face."

"Yea I was going to tell you about that…"

"Shut up, Jo." They both laugh.

"Look, Peeta's such a great guy. He's never going to dump you because you won't give him any. He's not that kind of guy. He's a strange breed. Someone who cares about you. Really cares for you, you know? He's interested in you for you. Just be yourself. He would never ask anything more of you."

"Thanks, Jo." They hug each other. The doorbell rings shortly after that. "It's now or never I guess."

"Even if the date was a complete flop, I have a feeling Peeta wouldn't give up on you that easy anyway." Johanna waves at Katniss as she leaves her room.

* * *

Katniss leaves Johanna in her room as she heads out to greet Peeta. She really shouldn't be surprised that Peeta looks good no matter what he's wearing. He also is dressed casually in a dark pair of jeans and a blue buttoned down shirt that matches his eyes. Seeing him dressed casually puts Katniss at ease knowing that she's dressed appropriately. He smiles at her and pulls his hand from behind him to show her a bouquet of dandelions.

"Peeta, they're beautiful!" Katniss takes them from him, "How'd you know they were my favorite?"

"Didn't somebody tell you?" he grins at her, "I have eyes everywhere." He looks past Katniss and winks at Prim who is lurking around the wall.

"Let me put these in water. Give me a minute." He nods his head at her. Katniss makes her way to the kitchen. She puts them in a vase and can't keep the smile off her face as she reminisces about what the flowers mean to her. She takes it as a good sign for her and Peeta's first date.

"You're not mad I told him?" Prim asks her still hugging the wall. Katniss walks up to her, embracing her. Katniss kisses Prim's forehead and whispers a, "No." She makes her way back to Peeta who is still sporting his signature smile.

Katniss walks past him and extends her hand out to him, "Come on." She smiles at him as he grasps her hand, making their way to his car.

* * *

The drive to their destination is an entertaining one. Peeta tries horribly to sing along to a song on the radio. He only stops when Katniss agrees to take over. Her singing voice is something to envy leaving Peeta grinning happily in the drivers seat.

"Thanks for not laughing at me." She laughs at him.

"Technically, I never laughed, just smiled. You sing really well."

"Peeta stop. This is just years of singing in the shower. It's really nothing special."

"I disagree. It's special if it comes from you," Katniss is happy he's driving and can't look over to see the blush on her face, "You should really think about performing at the talent show."

She scoffs, "I can't even present in front of the class, so that's never going to happen. But thanks for the support." She sees the grin creep up on his profile. Katniss can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Shortly after, they are pulling into Dave & Busters.

"Uh, Peeta. I'm pretty sure you have to have to be 21 to get in here."

"What do you think this is for?" He tells her while stroking the beginnings of a goatee.

"Is that what that's for? I thought you were just going for grungy tonight." They laugh together exiting the car. He shows her his arm and she loops her arm through his. They walk through the doors..

The hostess instantly perks up at the sight of Peeta. "Hi. Welcome to Dave & Busters. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Brady."

"Oh, ok." She pages for him then turns back to them. "So, you and your sister come here often."

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Clearly we're brother and sister. His blond hair and blue eyes and my dark hair and grey eyes."

Peeta leans down whispering, "Isn't your sister blond, blue eyed?"

Katniss thinks for a minute. She then shakes her head. "That's besides the point." He chuckles at her. She smiles wickedly looking between Peeta and the hostess. "You know what? I'm into incest and all that freaky stuff." Feeling bold and slightly jealous, Katniss reaches up bringing Peeta's face down to hers capturing his lips. _This should shut her up! _The kiss doesn't last long as they hear someone clear their throat.

"Well, this is definitely the opposite from the last time we saw each other." Brady had apparently made it to the front at this point. He extends his hand out to Peeta which he takes. "You alright from last time right?"

"Yea, yea, no big deal." Peeta tries to divert the subject.

"That was one hell of a brawl that broke out." Brady smiles at the pair, "But anyway, you guys have reservations." He whispers something to the hostess and they are walked to their table. "Alright, Peeta," he extends his hand out again, "It was nice seeing you again. You guys have fun."

"Thanks again, Brady."

"Least I can do after all the craziness." He's gone after that. A waiter takes his place and takes their orders. After dropping off their drinks, Katniss and Peeta make small talk.

"Peeta, you got into a brawl?" She asks him with concern.

Peeta diverts his eyes, "I mean, one guy threw a punch and he hit another guy. They started fighting and I was kinda in the middle of it. That's all." Katniss felt like he was leaving something out, but she didn't push.

"Okay." Katniss takes a sip of her drink. She sees a bowling ally over the rail of where they were sitting. "So, you said something about 'some friendly competition'…"

Peeta smiles at her, "I thought it would catch your eye. You game?"

"Are you kidding? Let's go!" She's basically running to play, then she stops, "Oh are we allowed to just leave the table or…" Peeta stands up, grabs her hand, and pulls her to him. He kisses the side of her head.

"Let's go."

As excited as they both were to bowl, they were both really rusty.

"Peeta, I think I broke my hand." Katniss sits next to him rubbing her hand. He grabs her wrist gently and begins messaging it.

"It happens when you haven't bowled in a while or you're doing it wrong." He smiles sweetly at her and continues his ministration on her wrist. Katniss leans into him. He wraps his other arm around her. She listens to his heartbeat as her wrist starts feeling better.

"Hey, Peeta," she starts not looking at him, "We've gotten to know each other some while we've been in class, but I'm still curious about some things."

"Hm, you going to ask me about the rumors at school." Peeta tells her knowingly.

She turns looking at him, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Ask away." Katniss rests her head on his chest and thinks about what to ask him.

"You like Glimmer?" Katniss heart beat faster in anticipation. She thinks no, but you never know.

"Katniss," He turns her head up so he can see her eyes, "You really think if I liked Glimmer, I'd be here with you? Not to mention, you already know how I feel about you."

"You could like more than one girl."

"I only have eyes for you, Katniss." She smiles up at him, then quickly turns her head away. It's what she wanted to hear. She pulls out of his grasp and looks at him.

"Okay. What about what they say." He looks at her curiously, "About you sleeping with every girl at school."

He laughs, "Honestly, I have never slept with any girl at that school."

"So, then you being the greatest lay ever is a lie too?" Katniss asks him.

"Well, that one could be true, but none of those girls would know."

"Wait. So, how many girls have you slept with?"

"Just one."

"Oh."

"Look, I would take it back if I could. I was in a bad place that summer and I just wanted to forget. So, I did it." Peeta says quickly. "You're not mad are you?"

Katniss isn't mad. Honestly, when she asked the question, she expected him to tell her he's slept with half the world. She was surprised that it had only been one.

"No, Peeta. I'm not mad. I think it's a good thing you've done 'it.'"

"Really?"

"Yea. Johanna says…" Katniss shakes her head, "Never mind."

"What does Johanna say?" Peeta asks her curiously.

"I don't want to say." The blush is back on Katniss' face. Peeta's smiling face makes her roll her eyes. "She says it's better with a guy whose done it before because he knows what he's doing."

"Ah." Peeta's confused though. "But what difference does it make if _you _already know what _you're_ doing?"

Now Katniss was confused. "What exactly are you asking me Peeta?"

"You've had sex before haven't you?" Since that day with Gale, it's all he's thought about. Not because it mattered but because he wanted to know. Peeta notices Katniss in thought so he quickly tries to apologize. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I was just asking, but by no means do you have to answer."

"No." Katniss says after his rambling. Peeta tilts his head at her not sure what she meant. "I've never had sex."

Peeta quickly shakes his head trying to understand. _But Gale said… _"I could have sworn you did or… have or… whatever."

Katniss was looking at her hands which were currently in her lap. "You can take me home now if you want."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm a virgin and you're a sex god." She puts her head in her hands. Peeta's laughing makes her peek from her hands.

"I have sex with one person and suddenly I'm a sex god?" He laughs, "I like the way you think." After Peeta sees she's still worried, he takes her hand reassuringly. "Katniss, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. Matter of fact, it's a turn on."

"Me being a virgin is a turn on for you?"

"Katniss, I like you. So you're a virgin, so what? Oh, and don't think I'm going to pressure you into anything. You're the boss. You tell me how fast or slow this goes. Okay?"

She leans into him. "Okay." Katniss whispers against his lips. Peeta leans into her for a kiss, but Katniss pulls back. "I'm still going to beat you even with a sore hand!" Katniss tells him picking up a ball. Peeta smiles following her.

* * *

On the drive home a bunch of lights by the beach catch Katniss' attention.

"What's happening down there?" She asks.

"The fair's in town. You wanna go for a walk?"

"If you want to."

"Sure."

As they walk the boardwalk, there's not many people around, but that's okay for them. Peeta buys her some cotton candy and even manages to win her a toy bear from one of the games.

"So, what is Katniss doing after high school?" Peeta asks her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Go to college, but from there I don't know. I don't even know what my major is going to be."

Peeta nods his head understandingly, "You'll figure it out. I'm sure what ever you chose you'll be great at it." He smiles at her and she reciprocates. "Maybe Dr. Everdeen…" He says with a tap of his chin. _Well, Dr. Mellark or Mellark-Everdeen. _Peeta shakes his head to rid the thoughts. "I'd be getting hurt everyday just to come see you." They laugh.

"Yea with all those football injuries you'll get."

"Um, no. I'm not doing football."

She looks at him curiously, "But I thought you were going to the pros after college." Peeta shakes his head at her.

"I only do that for the girls." Katniss scowls at him and he laughs, "No, but really. I'm just doing it to get a scholarship. I'll play in college and then I never want to play again."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'm leaning towards taking over for my father. Take over the business. None of my brothers want to. That just leaves me."

"What exactly is your father's business again?"

"He use to just own the local bakery. He expanded once it became popular. Now, he oversees all his franchises. That's why he's rarely in town."

"And I thought you would end up baking." Katniss laughs.

"Don't laugh. I can bake. Who do you think does all the cake designs for us locally?" Katniss gives him a questionable _you_ look and he smiles at her. "I'll have to show you some time." Peeta tells her.

"You are full of surprises, Peeta. They're walking and laughing when one of the games catches her eye.

"What's that?" They approach a set of bullpens that has a bunch of targets in them.

"Looks like an archery game." Peeta tells her. Peeta pays the guy at the front and they go in.

"You want to go?" Katniss tells him picking up a bow and arrow.

"Uh, that's not fair. I know for a fact that you used to be part of the archery club and could easily kick my ass." He tells her, "But I am willing to make it interesting."

Katniss looks at him with intrigue, "What do you have in mind?"

"A wager."

"A wager. What kind?"

"Okay," Peeta walks around the targets close to them, "I'm sure you could hit all these so you're going to have to go for those for this to count." Peeta points at the targets farthest away.

"Peeta what do you want?"

"Okay, you hit the target, you get whatever you want. If you miss," He pauses. He approaches her from behind and whispers, "you be my girlfriend."

"Cocky, are we? After only one date you think you can make me your girlfriend?"

"Technically, Dave & Busters was our first date. I count this as our second." He smiles and she laughs.

Katniss wanted to hit the target to show off a little. But the idea of being Peeta's girlfriend was appealing to her. He liked her and she liked him. They had a great first date and now it just got really interesting. On the other hand, she could just hit the target and choose to be his girlfriend. Or she could get something else. Katniss did need a prom date, but she didn't know if that was too forward. She didn't even think she was going to go until Peeta showed up.

"So what do you say?" Peeta asks her.

"Deal." Peeta is still behind her when she readies her bow. He puts his hand on her shoulder just as she's about to shoot. She looks up at him annoyingly.

"You trying to distract me, Mellark?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you," He makes a gun gesture towards the target, "Shoot straight."

* * *

**Next chapter, there's trouble.****  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I intend no copyright infringement at all. The story is my own idea. Characters are owned by the awesome Suzanne Collins and all other incorporated parties.  
**

**Thanks Again.**

* * *

"So did you get some or what?" Cato asks Peeta.

"Let it go, Cato." Thresh tells him. "He's gonna fuck you up."

"Where it hurts, on the court!" Peeta exclaims. "We all know how much you love to lose."

Cato, Thresh, Finnick, and Peeta were all headed down to the park to play some basketball. When they got to the court, two of them were still open.

"Alright, 2v2. Finn, you're with me." Peeta says.

"Just like that, man? But I wanted to be on Thresh's team." Finn says stomping on the blacktop like a little kid. Peeta laughs and pulls Finn over to their side of the court. Just as their lacing up, Gale shows up with a bunch of his friends.

"And what do you bitches think you're doing?" Gale yells while walking towards them. "This is our court."

"You wanna say that again?" Thresh walks over to Gale. Thresh stands over Gale by six inches. Peeta goes over to where the two collide and pushes Thresh back. He whispers a low "Let it go," while trying to avoid anything.

"That's fine. There are two courts. We'll just play over there."

"That's our court, too," Gale says while his buddies laugh.

"Hey come on! We just wanna play." Finn says walking up to the group. Gale pushes Finn back into Peeta and Thresh causing Cato to come running and start shoving Gale's group back.

"Enough!" Peeta says trying to push his guys back. "We'll just go play at the school."

"What?! Peeta, we can't let them run us off the court!" Cato tells Peeta. Peeta knew he had escaped Gale once that week already. He was trying to keep his luck going.

"Cato, he's just looking for a fight. I don't want any problems here."

"Peeta, he's going to think you're a punk."

"I'm really okay with that." He looks to the rest of them. "We're going!" Peeta and the rest of them go to leave when Gale takes a last shot.

"You know Katniss isn't gay." Gale yells at them while they leave.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peeta yells back.

"She doesn't like pussies." Gale and his buddies all start laughing again. Peeta barrels towards Gale. Finnick runs with him and, once again, plays the middleman, keeping them apart from each other.

"What the hell do you want from me Gale?" Peeta yells.

"Just a game." Peeta stares at Gale, "Come on. Your guys versus mine. Winner takes the court."

"You want a game, Gale. Let's go!" Peeta turns to his friends, "Let's make this quick."

"I got blondie." Peeta hears Gale tells his group while grinning like a mad man.

"First to ten. Call your own fouls." Gale bounces the ball to Peeta. "Loser's ball."

Peeta takes the ball at mid court. He dribbles to the three point line and notices that Gale has no intention of actually covering him. Peeta knows he's disrespecting him by not covering him, so he takes his shot. The ball goes in.

"All net, baby!" Cato says going up to Peeta a quickly congratulating him. Peeta gets his own rebound. He bounces the ball back to Gale.

"Loser's ball, was it?"

Gale quickly dribbles toward the rim. He tries taking the same shot Peeta just took, but Peeta's defense is too good. The ball hits off the rim. Thresh rebounds out to Finn who is out on the three. Finn hits his fade away for three and they're up 6-0.

Gale takes the ball out again. He passes the ball to a few of his teammates before the ball ends up back with Gale. Peeta is on Gale making sure he has no room to breathe. That's when Gale takes a cheap shot. Gale elbows Peeta right in the nose causing Peeta to reel back enough to give him a clear shot. 6-3.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" Finn exclaims.

"What?" Gale goes over to his teammates who congratulate him in exchange. "Call a foul, _Peter_."

"That was clean." Peeta says trying to regain his balance. Finn looks at him like _what the hell. _"It was clean, Finn."

Cato takes the ball this time as Peeta is trying to adjust to the pain in his nose. Gale follows Peeta around as he tries to get open. Just as he calls for the ball, Gale elbows Peeta in the gut just as the ball flies past him. Peeta is hunched over in pain while the rest of them start shoving each other. Finn is over with Peeta again making sure he's alright.

"You were right, man. We should have let it go." Finn tells Peeta.

"No," Peeta tells him in pain, "This is my fight and my fault. We just have to finish this."

"I'm going to take my two." Peeta says as he walks over to the foul line.

"Like a bitch." Gale says as he gives him the ball. Two shots go in. 8-3. Gale's team checks the ball. A quick lay up is made and it's 8-5. Peeta checks the ball after that shot. The ball is passed around a bit before there's an opening.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Cato yells for Peeta. So he does. Peeta goes up for the game winning alley-oop. As he does, he feels his legs being cut from under him and then all he sees is black.

Peeta wasn't out for long. He was still on the floor when he came to. As he tries to get up, the world is spinning and his head is bleeding. He sits up on the black top and sees Thresh and Cato fighting Gale and his group. Finn is by Peeta's side trying to get him up.

"You're okay. What's your name? What's two plus two? Who's the president of Guam?"

"Peeta. 4, I think. And I don't know!"

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"Yea except, you're not Katniss." Peeta and Finn share a quick laugh. "Help me up." Finn helps him up and goes to leave. "What about those two?" he says referring to Thresh and Cato.

"They can handle themselves." Finn smiles at Peeta as they walk away.

* * *

_Flashback  
_

_"No, I just wanted to tell you," He makes a gun gesture towards the target, "Shoot straight." Katniss shakes her head with a smirk. The hand Peeta has resting on her shoulder drops down to Peeta's side; unfortunately not before accidentally grazing Katniss' ass. _

_Though it was only slight contact, it was enough for Katniss to miss the target wide. Katniss throws her bow on the ground in frustration. She turns suddenly to Peeta. Peeta's eyes are wide, clearly frightened. She charges at him while he tries to placate the situation. _

"_Katniss! Please…"He raises his hands up in innocence. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! You can have a do-over!" Eventually, he has no where to go as his back comes flush against the surrounding fence. He doesn't know what Katniss will do but he's scared. _

_Katniss knew Peeta had no intention of sexually harassing her, but she had liked it. It lit a fire in her and she knew exactly how to douse it. When Katniss reaches him, she menacingly grabs him from the collar of his shirt. She pulls him down to her and crashes his lips onto hers. She releases him suddenly. Peeta is still in shock with his hands still over his head staring at her wide-eyed. _

"_So you like touching my ass…" Katniss tells him seriously. Peeta's eyes get slightly wider. He shakes his head furiously at her. "No…?" Katniss says with a laugh. "That's too bad." Katniss reaches for his right arm. She pulls it down grabbing his hand leading it to her backside. After a second, she does the same to his other hand. Peeta is still in shock. His hands were on Katniss' ass and he didn't know whether to squeeze or stay perfectly still. He chose for the latter. _

_Katniss stroked his chest with a smirk. He started it, she thought. She turned his face towards her pulling him down again for several short, sweet kisses. Eventually, Peeta responded with a tight squeeze of her butt cheeks. He groped generously pushing her hips into his. She moaned against his mouth at the sensation. He smirked at her. _

"_So, I guess you're my girlfriend now?" Peeta asked her in between kisses. Katniss only nods at him in response. "Out of curiosity, what would you have asked of me?" He asks her turning his head so he could kiss her neck. _

_She smiled, "Oh, something like you having your way with me against that target over there…" Peeta threw up his head in a frustrated groan. Katniss only laughed and blushed into his chest. _

"_You sure you don't want that do over?" He asks her through his teeth. _

"_No, but really… I was probably thinking of something on the lines of a prom date." She tells him looking up at him. Peeta leans his head against her forehead._

"_I could do that." He tells her with a grin. _

"Katniss!" Johanna yells.

"What?" Katniss was completely out of it. The date she had been on with Peeta had been amazing. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips on hers. Or the way the moonlight reflected off his blue eyes and made them that much more desirable. How he was now technically her boyfriend and how she had a date for the prom. She was ecstatic.

"So it was that good, huh?" Katniss smiles subconsciously. "And all boy wonder did was stick his tongue down your mouth and feel you up? Can't wait for when you get it on. Which you will not be a prude and tell me about." Johanna smiles at Katniss' blush.

"I look forward to it!" Katniss challenges back, clinking their drinks with one another's and laughing. Just then, Glimmer bursts in through the doors of the café. It's obvious she's pissed.

"It's all your fault!" Glimmer points at Katniss accusingly.

"What the hell are you talking about, witch?" Johanna says while taking a sip of her drink.

"Peeta! He's in the hospital because of you!"

"What?!" Both Johanna and Katniss yell together. "What happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Your boyfriend beat him up at the park earlier today!"

Katniss was confused. Her boyfriend was Peeta. So how did he manage to beat himself up?

"You're not making any sense. The blonde must be getting to you. Who beat Peeta up?" She yelled at Glimmer, now in her face.

"Your college boy toy!" _Gale._

* * *

After a series of text messages between her and Johanna, who texted Cato, Katniss had finally found out that Peeta was discharged from the hospital. _Ten stitches._ It went through her head like a chorus to a song. She honestly couldn't believe that Gale would go so low as to fight Peeta. When he had left her at the food court after his confession, she was positive Gale had been all talk. Now, her friendship with Gale had not only jeopardized her and Peeta's relationship, but his life. _A man can only take so many hits to the head._

Katniss had finally reached her destination. Peeta's house. It was a gorgeous newly constructed house. The yard was well kept. The house was pristine. As she drove up she noticed only Peeta's car was in the driveway. She parked her car on the side of the house and walked up the stairs to his house. Katniss knocked on the door. _Please don't act like a complete girl._

As soon as he opened the door, she was all over him.

"Oh my goodness?! Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry!" _Way to go._

"Katniss. I'm okay." Peeta says while he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry."

"You have no reason to apologize, Katniss. None of this is your fault." He tells her and gives her a kiss. He tries deepening it, but she breaks it.

"How can you say that? The only reason Gale did this to you was because you're with me." Peeta releases the breath he was holding and leads her over to his couch. He sits next to her, but she tells him to lay his head on her lap.

"Did you win?" She asks him.

"Honestly, I don't know." He tells her with a laugh. He sighs shortly after. "Today's just been one long déjà vu moment." Katniss is running her hand through his hair. She smiles at his comment.

"The first time we met…" She says.

"Blow to the head and everything!" Peeta says smiling. Katniss' smile drops. Peeta doesn't blame her, but she still feels responsible.

"Kiss me." Peeta asks her taking her out of her thoughts. "Like before." He says referring to their first time.

"Weren't we on the floor?" Katniss' smile is back.

"Alright, then. I'll kiss you." Peeta sits up a bit reaching up for her lips. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Peeta pulls her onto the couch so she's laying under him. "Better?" Katniss just nods her head and their lips meet again. Katniss has her hands running through his hair as his lips leave hers and trail kisses down her neck and down towards the v-neck of her shirt. Katniss is reaching up under the back of Peeta's shirt.

"Take off the shirt!" Katniss tells Peeta.

"Yours or mine?" He asks her with a smile. She smiles back.

"Let's start with yours." She tells him. Peeta unbuttons his shirt a little too slowly for her liking. Katniss is clawing at his pecks which is the only part of his chest that is exposed. Peeta finally finishes taking off his shirt.

"Sorry that my boobs aren't that big." Peeta tells Katniss making her laugh. She runs her hands from his pecks down to his abs. She sees that wonderful V that forms on his abs pointing down towards his crotch. She shivers thinking about what he might look like down there.

Peeta is on her lips again. He's not sure on how far she wants to go, so he's fine with being the naked one. For now, at least. He runs his hand up her shirt, testing to see how far he can go before she stops him. Just as he's about to get to her breast she pushes him off. Peeta thinks he's done something wrong.

"It's getting hot in here isn't it?" Katniss says with a smile. She reaches for the base of her shirt. As she's about to pull it off, the front door of Peeta's house swings open.

"Well, what do we have here?" Peeta's brother interrupts. Quickly Peeta stands up and Katniss follows. "Little brother, you trying to get it in on the couch? What's wrong with you?" He asks and starts to laugh. "What if I'd been Mom?!" He continues laughing. Katniss smiles at Peeta's brother with a blush, then walks past him to get to her car. Peeta picks up his shirt and follows her.

"Cock blocker!" Peeta tells his brother out the door. His brother just laughs.

Katniss stops at her car. She watches Peeta walk towards her with his shirt still open. He pushes her against the car and gives her a deep kiss. Katniss runs her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck, pulling him towards her. One hand runs up into his hair which ends up feeling where his stitches are. She wants to apologize one more time.

"Don't." Peeta tells her resting his forehead on hers. "So, I know there's a party at your bffs in a couple weeks. You going to that?"

"I kind of have to go seeing as she's my best friend. She'd kill me if I didn't show." She says and kisses him again. "Did you want to come with me?"

"Wait, were you going to invite someone else?" Peeta tells her with a phony frown on his face.

"Maybe."

"Damn. I was going to have the house all to myself too." He points back to his house. He kisses her once more.

"I'm sure we'll find something to make up for it at the party."

* * *

**And they will! It's going to be one hell of a party! Consider this a preview for the rated M chapter that is next! Thanks a lot!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, so there was always a reason for this story being rated M and this chapter is one of the reasons. I don't think I should have to warn anybody. I'm pretty sure you all know what you should and shouldn't be reading.  
**

**Thank you for all the support new and existing, favs/follows/comments. Each and every one is appreciated.  
**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

"So that's what you want?" Peeta asks Katniss as they get out of the car. He walks across his car grabbing her hand as they make their way to Johanna's house party.

"I mean I've never done that with anybody and I would like it to be with you." She blushes slightly at their conversation.

"Then, that's the next step. We can explore each other at whatever pace you want." He smiles down at her as she cuddles up to his arm.

"I'm very curious. Excited even!" Katniss exclaims. Peeta leans over to give her a quick kiss.

"I take it this is Johanna's influence?"

"Well, her constant nagging me about how we've only kissed and maybe only done PG rated stuff doesn't help. But trust me, Peeta, I'm definitely ready for the next step." She pulls him down for another kiss after they knock on Johanna's door.

"If you don't stop that Miss Everdeen, I might have to get to second base right here."

"The hell you will!" Johanna was standing there with her door open. "But you may take one of the spare bedrooms upstairs if you'd like," Johanna smiles wickedly at them. They follow her in and see crowds of people all over the house. "You guys can leave your coats upstairs in my room. I wouldn't want them to get stolen."

Peeta takes Katniss' coat, gives her a quick kiss, and heads upstairs as instructed.

"Third door on the left. And don't get any ideas!" Johanna yells out to Peeta as he shakes his head. Then, Johanna turns to Katniss with a smile.

"So still innocent little kisses, huh?"

"Johanna please. I want to go there but this is foreign territory for me. And besides we talked about it already."

"Really?!" How'd that go?" Johanna asks curious.

"He's down, but we rarely have any time to ourselves anyway. He's busy or I'm busy. And then how do I make the next move or do I just let him take the lead?"

"You gave him the green light. That's all guys need." She takes a sip of her drink, "Besides you're my best friend and that's what I'm here for."

Katniss raises her eyebrow at her, "What are you planning?"

"Don't you worry about that alone time. I got your back." Before Katniss can question anything, Johanna walks away yelling back, "The games start in half an hour, so put your game face on."

Peeta sneaks up on her grabbing her in a hug from behind. He nuzzles his face into her neck. His facial hair tickles her neck making her laugh.

"Johanna's up to something..." Katniss let's him know.

"Oh, and that's generally a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet," she turns in his arms and kisses him. He breaks the kiss before it gets too heated and his _excitement_ starts showing.

"Let's get something to drink." Peeta takes her hand and drags her to the kitchen.

"Peeta, the punch bowl was right there." She tells him trying to pull him back to the bowl.

"Rule number one at a party: never drink something from an open container. If you didn't open it, it's questionable." He tells her matter of factually.

"Okay, Mom!" Katniss chuckles. Peeta pulls her back to him and they continue to the kitchen. When they get there, he reaches into the fridge pulling out a canned coke.

"This should be good," he tells her and hands her the drink.

"You sure you don't want to run a series of tests on this?" She tells him laughing as she opens it.

"On second thought," Peeta tells her grabbing the coke from her, "I should be the fall guy." Then he starts chugging the drink.

"Peeta," she tries desperately to get it back. She reaches up for the can. Peeta pulls her into a tight hug. "Peeta, I can't breathe."

He puts the drink down on the counter and releases her a bit. "Well then, allow me to breathe some life into you." Peeta pushes her against the counter and they begin making out.

"Is it wrong that I want to see you naked so very badly?" She whispers into his ear then proceeds to nibble on it.

"Katniss, you can't say shit like that to me," he tells her huskily. "But I definitely like the bluntness." He tells her as he lifts her up to sit on the counter.

"Peeta," he's undone her braid and is running his hands through her hair. He trails kisses down her neck. He's also managed to unbutton the top of her shirt just enough to sneak kisses without exposing her. "Remind me why we decided to come to this party instead of fooling around at home?"

"_You_ insisted that _you_ had to support your friend during her new home house party." Peeta's hands were making their way up her skirt. He was caressing the outside of her thighs when Finnick came bursting in.

"That woman is impossible!" Finnick places both his hands on the opposite counter and drops his head. Katniss looks up at Peeta who looks at her apologetically.

"Take care of your friend." She gives him a quick peck and saunters away. Peeta sighs and goes over to Finn.

"What happened?" Peeta asks him.

"She hates me! Like I told you. She thinks everything I say is just game. How do I get her to like me if she won't even talk to me?"

"Maybe you don't need to talk to her," Finn looks at him strangely. Peeta looks through the kitchen drawers, eventually pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Sometimes, it's easier to write how you feel then actually say it."

"This is stupid Peeta."

"You write it. I'll deliver it." Finn looks at Peeta like he's crazy, "Get to it!"

"I'm no good at this. I don't know how to be like you. Tell a girl straight out that I like her. Tell her that she's different. She doesn't take my shit and I love that. All that garbage I talk is just that to her. How I love the way she looks at me. Not like all the other girls, like they want me for what's in my pants. She doesn't want me and that turns me on even more." Peeta is grinning at him waving the pen in front of him. Finn smiles at him and snatches the pen.

Peeta goes to leave the kitchen when Johanna grabs him.

"You ready for the party games, sexy?"

"I guess." He tells her as she drags him to the party room. Clearly she was up to something. She releases Peeta and he goes to Katniss' side who is currently talking to Rue.

"Alright people. We've all heard of a little game called 7 minutes in heaven!" The whole room bursts into 'oohs' and 'ahhs,' "So lets find out who the lucky couple will be."

Katniss walks up to Johanna.

"What are you playing at?" Johanna just smiles at her and then out to the crowd. Delly walks up to Johanna with a hat. Johanna turns to Katniss with a sadistic smile.

"Pick a name _Katniss_." Katniss keeps her cool and reaches in. There's nothing written on the slip.

Johanna doesn't even look at it, knowing fully what her intentions are. "Well, what a surprise! Lets get these two lovers in a room and leave them be." She grabs Peeta and pushes him into the closet. She grabs Katniss and winks at her, "See you guys in seven minutes...or something like that."

The door closes leaving Katniss staring at it. She releases a sigh and then feels Peeta place his hands on her shoulders. He brings them down to caress her arms and leans in to kiss the back of her neck.

"So...about that next step..." Peeta starts.

"You want to do that now?!"

"Why not?" Peeta traces lazy kisses down her face.

"It's not nearly enough time!"

Peeta chuckles and turns her to look at him. "How do you know that?" He asks her giving her a sweet kiss.

"I thought we would need more time?"

"You let me take care of that," he tells her finally deepening a kiss that causes Katniss' knees to buckle. Peeta follows her to the ground and crawls over her. He frantically kisses her. His hands have gone to her backside, tugging her skirt up. His fingers begin playing with the top of her panties. A moan escapes Katniss as he grinds himself on her.

"God, Peeta." She grabs his face and kisses him passionately.

"Let me take care of you. Trust me, okay?" He was asking permission to release her from her panties.

"Do whatever just know we're on a schedule." Peeta smiles at her then quickly kneels in front of her and pulls her underwear off. Katniss' gut reaction is to cover herself.

"Don't. Besides I can't really see anyway. It's kinda dark in here," he chuckles. He crawls over her again and gives her one more kiss. "Don't miss me too much."

The next thing Katniss feels is Peeta's hot breath on her down there. She feels his tongue delve into her most precious area. Katniss can't help but gasp at the sudden contact. He continues exploring with his tongue, then bringing his fingers to join the party. He dips one into her and she arches at the pleasure. He begins to play with her clit definitely noticing her positive reaction. He brings his mouth onto her swirling and sucking with purpose. Then suddenly, Katniss' orgasm rips through her and all she can see is white and sparkles from the daze Peeta's put her in.

He kneels in front of her again, putting her underwear back on her. She reaches for him, pulling him to her to kiss him deeply.

"Wow!" Katniss tells him. She pulls him tight against her. She feels his erection straining against her and she blushes. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just don't walk too far ahead of me when we get out of here," he smiles at her before giving her yet another kiss.

"How are you guys doing in there?" They hear from the other side of the door. "Are you ready to rejoin the real world?" Peeta stands up pulling Katniss up with him. He positions himself behind her to hide the definitive bulge in his pants. He embraces her from behind making sure his crotch is in direct contact with Katniss' behind.

"Peeta," Katniss tries.

"Shh," He kisses the top of her head and proceeds to open the door. Johanna is standing there with a big grin on her face.

"So, how was it?" She seemed to be the only one interested as everyone else had forgotten about them.

"It was alright." Peeta tells her. "Would have been better if you let me pee first, instead of pushing me in there." Johanna scowls at that.

"So, you didn't have any fun?"

"Are you kidding, he was too busy doing the pee-pee dance." Katniss matches Johanna's scowl. For whatever reason, neither one of them felt what they had just did was anyone else's business.

"Baby," Peeta coos, "I told you I'll make it up to you." Katniss goes to turn to look at him, but Peeta holds her in place. A warning, letting her know if Johanna saw what they were hiding, she would know the truth of what went down in the closet.

"Right, so where's your bathroom again?" Katniss turns and asks Johanna.

"The bathroom's currently occupied. Just use the one upstairs." Johanna shakes her head, clearly agitated. She grabs Peeta's arm before he leaves, yanking them both back, "You let me down, stud. Now I'm going to have to come up with a new nickname for you."

"How bout Pee-Pee Peeta?" Katniss retorts back laughing. Peeta's not so amused grin stops her laughter and they continue upstairs. When they get to the bathroom, Peeta finally steps away from Katniss.

"Okay, thanks for chaperoning me to the bathroom. I can take it from here." He gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll meet you down stairs in a few minutes." He disappears into the bathroom leaving a stunned Katniss facing another closed door.

Peeta's need to release himself from his pants is frantic. So much that he's struggles undoing his pants. He finally undoes the belt and unbuttons his pants as the door swings open.

"Katniss! What the hell?! Get out of here?!"

"Now, now Peeta. How is that fair? You got to see me, but I don't get to see you?" She shakes her head at him locking the door behind her. "You should learn how to lock your doors too." Katniss hopes unto the bathroom sink and just stares at Peeta. "Don't let me stop you. I'm just a painting on the wall."

"Katniss, I can't do this while your in here with me!"

"I want to watch."

"You want to watch me jerk off?"

"Watch. Maybe participate." She shrugs her shoulders like it's nothing.

"You want to help me get off?" Peeta looks at her not sure if she's really in for it.

Katniss leans over to him, "Show me."

Peeta's hands had went to holding up his jeans in an attempt to hide himself from the intruder that ended up being Katniss. She takes his hands and pulls him closer to her, so that he's in between her legs as she sits on the counter. She takes the initiative and pulls his boxers down just enough so that he pops out of them. She stares at it for a while not knowing what to do next.

"Well?" Peeta asks her. When Katniss looks up at him, she sees that he's staring at the ceiling not able to make eye contact with her. She pulls his head down to hers and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I've never seen one before, but I think it's nice." He smiles at her. "What do I do?"

"Spit in your hand."

"Eww, no." She cringes.

"Okay then." He reaches behind her to grab a bottle of lotion. He squeezes a generous amount into her hand, rubbing it in a little. Peeta guides her hand down to him and wraps her hand around him. He hisses at the contact.

"You just run your hand up and down like this." He shows her, "Squeeze a little too." His big hand on her smaller one leads her for a short bit. She gets the hang of it shortly after. Peeta has his arm pushed past her head against the wall, trying to steady himself. The hand that's not supporting him reaches for her cheek and pulls her head up to him. He kisses her passionately as she continues jerking him.

"Faster," He breathes heavily unto her lips before giving her a deep kiss. She picks up her speed and her grasp firms up. "God, Katniss." Just as Peeta is about to release, Katniss stops suddenly. Peeta tries to catch his breath. "Why'd you stop?" Katniss looks like she's battling with herself. Peeta looks at her incredulously, waiting for an answer. She doesn't give one.

Peeta sighs, "I'm sorry. You weren't ready for all that." He kisses her forehead, "I have to finish this. You can wait outside if you like." Peeta grabs a hold of himself ready to finish himself off, but Katniss pulls his hands away.

"Katniss, what the hell?!" He goes for his need again and she pulls his hands away yet again. "Katniss, stop!" He's holding her hands back stopping her. "How is this fair? You get yours and I can't get mine?"

"Make love to me." Katniss says. Peeta looks at her like she's crazy.

"What?"

"You heard me Peeta. Make love to me or fuck me, whatever."

"Katniss, are you out of your mind? We are in a bathroom, at your best friends house, while a party is happening downstairs!" He lets go of her hands. "You deserve for your first time to be special."

Katniss pulls him closer to her. "I never wanted it to be special. Of course, I never planned on meeting you." He looks at her, "Now, I know it will be special. As long as it's with you." She kisses him softly.

"Katniss,"

"Peeta, I want this." One kiss, "With you." Another kiss. "Right now." Kiss. "In Johanna's bathroom." Kiss. "With half the school downstairs."

"We can't take this back, Katniss."

"I never want to." They share a deep kiss. Peeta pushes Katniss, who is still sitting on the bathroom sink, slightly back enough pull her underwear off. He places himself between her legs and reaches into his jeans in search for his wallet. He pulls out a condom and slips it on quickly. He waits at her entrance.

"You're sure, baby? Once we start, I don't think I can stop." He stares into her eyes looking for any hint of hesitation. She kisses him sweetly giving him a go. Peeta deepens her kiss and thrusts up into her. Katniss rips her lips from his and hides her head in the crook of his neck. The pain isn't too bad but it's still there. Peeta stills waiting for her to signal when she's ready.

After a minute, Peeta feels Katniss sucking on his neck. She traces kisses up his sideburns and up to his ear. "What are you waiting for?" She whispers into his ear. With a chuckle, Peeta pulls out all the way and thrusts back in. He waits a little making sure it doesn't hurt her and then thrusts again. His pace is slow as he tries to get her accustomed to the new sensation. Katniss moans into his ear, "Faster." Peeta groans in frustration as his legs hurt from having them bent slightly, thrusting up into her. He wraps her arms around her and pushes her against the door. Now, with his legs fully stretched out, his pace was a deliberate one.

Katniss honestly had no idea how Peeta was still holding up. She had an orgasm already, meanwhile Peeta hadn't had one yet. He had been close before in her hands. She was proud of what she could do to him. She had been so consumed in the feeling of him, she only realized they were moving when her back was flush with the bathroom door. Katniss wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and deeper into her. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling with Peeta. Even when they had been in the closet, if that had been amazing, Katniss wasn't sure what to call their current situation. He suddenly hit a spot in her that left her seeing spots. "Peeta, please." She moaned desperately. "Right there." He hit the spot again, "Yes, Peeta. Don't stop, God!"

Peeta was suddenly happy he had invested all that time in sports. His leg strength was really coming into play holding her up against the door. He thrusted into her hard and fast giving her everything he had.

"Katniss, I'm going to come." He breathed heavily into her ear.

"Me too, Peeta. Come with me." Peeta places one hand behind her head just as she throws her head back in another orgasm. It rips through her harder then the first one. Peeta feels her walls clench around throwing him into his own orgasm. He thrusts into her a couple more times releasing himself fully into the condom. They breathe heavily for a while against the door.

"Wow," Peeta says with a smile. He pulls back to look at Katniss. She looks at him with a lazy smile. "I hope your first time wasn't a disappointment."

"I couldn't have planned it out any better, Peeta. It was perfect." She gives him a soft kiss. He places her back on the floor. They fix themselves a little before finally leaving the bathroom. Right before they descend the stairs to head back to the party, Katniss turns around and crashes her lips onto Peeta's.

"When can we do it again?" Katniss asks him with her biggest smile plastered on.

Peeta can only smile back at her, "So, I guess it's safe to say I hit a home run."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Thanks again and stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 14

**First to address some things...**

**To my guest reader, I wish you wouldn't hide behind the no username so that I could PM with you back and forth instead of having to write to you in an authors note. To address your concerns, which might be others concerns as well, 1: please refer to previous chapters in reference to Peeta's first time. He may not be an expert, but he's been there, done that. 2: In reference to their immaturity, they're kids or teenagers going on adults. This is what happens. You do dumb things and then things get real mature and you deal with them accordingly. 3: As for the timeline, I know I've never been too clear on where in the school year the story actually is. My bad! I could have just put a month in italics at the top of the chapter. Looking back, that wouldn't have been difficult at all. **

**Also, this story is titled _Eventful Times_. That's why I didn't want to chronicle each and every day of high school. Not only would I surely lose my mind, but probably your attention as well.**

**Anyway, if it surprises you, I'm sorry, but we are probably in early March in this story. Figure they started dating in late December going on January. So, I apologize if people think it was kind of fast. I really didn't want to prolong the inevitable. **

**I hope that addresses my guest's concerns as well as others that may not be voiced. Please feel free to ask. I appreciate all feedback. Trust me it helps and I enjoy reading it all. **

**Okay. This chapter is really a filler, but its a fun filler. I hope you enjoy it because its about to get crazy!** **I'm a little angsty about Storm Nemo turning into another Hurricane Sandy and leaving me with no power again for a week, so I've decided to update this in case I can't later. I can't thank everyone enough for the support. Thank You. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure I can stay?" Peeta tells her in between kisses. He pulls her shirt over her head then continues kissing her. _

_Katniss tries pulling Peeta's shirt off. He's too tall and he finishes for her. "Yea. My mom comes back Monday night and Prim is at a sleepover." Peeta undoes his belt and quickly sheds his pants. Katniss follows his lead also losing hers. She pushes Peeta onto her bed and crawls over him. _

"_We've never done it in a bed before." She smiles at him then trails kisses down his neck. _

"_You've never been on top before either." He winks at her as she continues exploring his body. She's straddling him at this point. Katniss runs her hands from his shoulders down his pecks and onto his abs. She could feel his erection straining against his boxers _

_on her ass. _

"_Peeta, you're so impatient." Katniss unclips her bra. She climbs off him, takes her panties off, and pulls his boxers off. She sits on top of his erection without actually taking him in. Peeta suddenly sits up, grabs her flipping them over so he's on top. He pins her hands over her head. His free hand massages her left breast while his mouth is on her other. Katniss moans his name in pleasure. She arches into him grazing his erection. He shudders in response releasing her. Peeta quickly reaches for a condom slipping it on. He rolls them over again so she's on top. _

"_You're going to show me how right?" Katniss asks suddenly a little shy. Peeta grabs her face gently pulling it down to his. Their lips come together in a sweet kiss. _

"_Of course," He whispers. "Not that I know what I'm doing here but…" They share a laugh. She sits up again. Peeta guides her onto his erection. At the contact, they both shudder. He grabs her hands positioning them on his chest. Peeta's hands go to her hips and gently starts rocking her back and forth. He throws his head back at the sensation. Katniss braces her hands on his chest keeping up with the rhythm he's set. _

_Peeta's hands trail up to her breasts again as Katniss confidence picks up and she rocks harder against him. Katniss' orgasm knocks her slightly off balance. Peeta keeps her up then flips them over. "Whose the impatient one now?" He whispers to her as he begins thrusting into her. Katniss wraps her legs around him pulling him in deeper. He hits a spot in her that throws her into another orgasm. Her legs fall from around him releasing him._

"_Damn, Peeta." Katniss tells him breathlessly. He smiles at her crashing his lips on hers. They tongue wrestle for a while until he pulls away. Peeta places one of Katniss' legs over his shoulder. The position allows him better access to her. _

"_Come with me this time." Peeta tells her. All Katniss can do is nod. His thrusts are hard but erratic. She knows he's close. Not long after, his thrusts slow and eventually stop as both he and Katniss come crashing down from their orgasms. _

_Peeta climbs off of and lays next to Katniss. She cuddles into him as they catch their breaths. They're both a little slick from the sweat they worked up. Peeta kisses the top of her head. _

"_That was…" Katniss starts, "I'm not really sure I know how to describe it." She chuckles._

"_I know what you mean." He kisses her again hugging her tightly. _

_The next morning, Katniss wakes up in Peeta's arms. A devious smile creeps on her face as she wonders how Peeta would take to wake up sex. Katniss can feel Peeta's morning wood hard on her ass. She juts her ass back a few times. Peeta moans, embracing her harder into his chest so she can't move. Katniss turns her head back and begins kissing his cheek. Her hand moves behind her, reaching for him. She begins stroking him. _

"_Hm, I hope you want what I think you want…" He tells her against her lips. She kisses him deeply. He's on top of her in an instant. He kisses her passionately, until Katniss suddenly breaks the kiss. _

"_What?" Peeta asks her trailing kisses down her face. She stills as her eyes scan the room. _

"_Shh." She tells him. He lifts his head, looking at her curiously. She thought she heard a car drive up and now she definitely heard keys in the front door. Her eyes widen suddenly. Her mom was home early._

"_Peeta, my mom's home!" She whispers to him. He quickly gets off searching the room for his clothes. _

"_Geez, Katniss. I thought you said she would be home tomorrow night." Peeta tells her trying to put his clothes back on. _

"_The conference must have ended early." Katniss tells him throwing him his shirt. "Now, go Peeta!"_

"_If I didn't know better, I would probably think you were embarrassed to be seen with me," He tells her jokingly._

_Katniss makes her way over to him kissing him out the window. "I'll call you later. Go!" _

_Peeta makes it out just as Katniss hears footsteps coming down the hall._

"_Katniss?" Her mother tries. Katniss looks down at herself to see she's still naked. She quickly climbs under the covers of her bed and pretends to be asleep. A second later, her mom cracks the door. _

"_Hm, Mom?" Katniss starts with her best sleepy voice. "You're home early."_

"_Yea. A couple of the guest speakers were no shows, so I'm back. Did you want some breakfast?" _

"_Sure. Thanks Mom." Her mom goes to leave, but stops suddenly. She turns to look at Katniss' room. Katniss wonders to herself if sex has a smell. "Katniss…" Oh god she knows. "You should really clean up in here." All of Katniss' clothes from last night were still thrown all over the place. Her mom leaves to begin on breakfast. All Katniss could do is run a hand through her hair and laugh to herself. _

* * *

Katniss was in Johanna's kitchen. She had come over to study for a test they had the next day. Currently, they were on speakerphone with Annie.

"You, guys are going to hate me, but I think I'm going to give Finnick a shot."

"Why would we hate you? It was definitely a long time coming." Johanna tells Annie while she hands Katniss something to drink.

"Come on. You don't hate someone that much and not secretly crush on them." Johanna tells her with a laugh.

"What I'm curious about is what brought this on?" Katniss asks.

"He wrote me a letter. It was just so honest that I thought 'What the hell,"' Annie says. "But that's not why I called."

"Enough with the mystery, why'd you call then?" Johanna asks her impatiently.

"You guys are my girlfriends and I definitely can't ask my parents. That would be embarrassing."

"You haven't even asked anything yet, Annie." Katniss tells her.

"Give me a second." They hear her clear her throat, "Does it hurt? I mean the first time?"

"First time?" Katniss ask not understanding. Johanna laughs.

"You guys are going to make me say it. Fine. The first time you have sex. What's that like?"

Johanna and Katniss share a laugh. "Damn, Annie. You haven't even gone a date with Finnick and that's already on your mind?"

"I'm not going to give it to him on the first date. I was just curious. I mean, It's not like it's easy not to think about it when it's Finnick. Katniss understands. She has sex on legs with Peeta."

And that was the truth. All Katniss could think about was sex when it came to Peeta. It only became worse when she'd actually had sex with him. Every time they were together, she wanted to jump his bones and most of the time, now, that what she did. She had unleashed the beast when she lost her virginity. Johanna's laughing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, maybe if she wasn't the Virgin Mary." Katniss slaps her. "But any way, what was the question again?"

"What's the first time like?!" Annie was yelling now.

"Right. It hurts like a bitch!" Johanna exclaims.

Before she can even think Katniss speaks up, "Oh come on. It doesn't hurt that bad." She takes a sip of her drink. When she brings the drink back down to the table, Johanna is staring at her wide eyed with her mouth slightly open.

"Annie, we're going to have to call you back." Johanna still hasn't taken her eyes off Katniss. She calmly hangs up the phone and continues staring at Katniss.

"Johanna," Katniss starts.

"You're going to tell me when, where, how big, everything! Right now!" Johanna tells her jumping out of her chair.

Katniss calmly takes another sip of her drink, "Which time?" Katniss smirks at her friend. Johanna's mouth hangs open again in disbelief. "I mean, there's the time at your party, on the way to school, in his brother's SUV, or this morning…" Katniss coyly strokes her chin.

"I can't believe you, Katniss Everdeen! We are supposed to be best friends!" She paces, "My party!? I thought you said nothing happened!"

"In the closet. Well, nothing much really." Katniss calmly tells her.

"How are you so calm!? This is huge!"

"To you. To me, this is old news. I lost my virginity three weeks ago." Katniss shrugs her shoulders like it's nothing, "But I've been dying to tell someone." Katniss smiles up at her friend. Johanna finally sits down staring at Katniss.

"You are not leaving until you tell me everything."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, so here's the next chapter. We're heading towards some mature themes, not smut so be weary. **

**Again, I thank everyone enough for the favs/reviews/follows/etc. Thank You so much. **

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

Katniss and her friends were all standing by a set of lockers in the hallway. They watch the people rush off to their classes. Glimmer walks past them giving Katniss the stank eye. Katniss gives her a big genuine smile. Life was good and she was going to show it. The smile only made Glimmer angrier.

"Well that's the worst look I've ever seen her give you," Rue tells her.

Johanna throws an arm around Katniss, "So how's it feel to finally make it?" Johanna laughs at her, "You know, cause she hates you so much." Katniss throws her arm off of her just to have a strong pair of arms embrace her instead.

"Hey." Peeta whispers to her while resting his head on her shoulder.

She turns around in his arms and gives him a quick kiss, "Hey yourself." Peeta holds her in his arms while the rest of Peeta's friends join them. Suddenly, Marvel comes jogging through the hall.

"Hey guys?" He starts slightly out of breath.

"What's up, Marvel?"

"Yo, have you guys seen the new girl? That babe is fine as hell!" All the guys look to each other then at their respected girlfriends.

Cato whispers to him in a harsh tone, "Dude, get the hell out of here with all that!"

"Come on guys! That girl is so fine," he pauses with a dreamy look on his face, "that she makes the blood rush down to your," a throat clears behind him. He turns to see his girlfriend, "Baby!"

Madge starts to walk away when the hottest girl you will ever see turns the corner. Her long dark hair flows as if there was an imaginary fan behind her. Her most striking feature were her eyes, that were an intense blue that put even Peeta's eyes to shame. She was wearing shorts that were just about school legal and a frilly shirt. She was headed their way.

When the girls turned to look at the guys, their jaws were all dropped as close to the ground as possible. All except Peeta who was doing an awful attempt at hiding behind Katniss. She looked at him strangely. When she was about to speak Finnick starts talking.

"Is that Megan Fox?"

"I don't know, but I'd definitely go lesbian for her," Johanna starts. She receives a prompt high five from Cato which she happily gives him.

Thresh and Finn, who have still been checking out the new girl, get a scolding from Rue and Annie. Katniss again turns to Peeta, who has managed to pull out a textbook and is holding it up to his face pretending to read.

Katniss grabs the book trying to bring it down, "Peeta, what the hell is going on?"

"Katniss," he tells her trying to pull the book back from her, "Stop it!" He whines.

"Peeta?" The new girl quirks her eyebrows up at him. "That's you isn't it?"

Peeta puts up a friendly grin, "Hey," he says with hesitation.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"You and me both." He scratches his head awkwardly. Now everybody is looking at Peeta with slack jaws.

"Well, I'm being rude. Who are all your friends?"

Peeta clears his throat, "Right. That's Annie, Finn, Thresh, Rue, Cato, Johanna, and Katniss." He finishes, "My girlfriend," he tells her throwing an arm around Katniss.

"Wow," she laughs making all the boys smile at her with goofy grins, "Forgive me if I don't remember all your names. I'm Katherine, by the way." She shakes all their hands. After a slight awkward silence, she starts, "I should get going. I don't want to be late for class on my first day." She waves goodbye and she walks away.

After all the boys turn to watch her leave, and receive another scolding, Finn slaps Peeta on his back. "Dude, you know that goddess?"

"No, not really." He quickly tries to divert the subject, "Katniss, let me walk you to class." Katniss quickly turns towards her class and starts making her way there as quickly as possible. Peeta chases after her.

"Katniss will you wait up?" He jogs to catch up with her. She abruptly stops, rolling her eyes at him. She lets him catch up then continues walking.

"I'm sure you're dying to get rid of me..." Katniss says clearly irritated.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Trying to hide from her? Really Peeta? What the hell is that about?" She walks away.

"You won't even give me a chance to explain." Peeta tells chases after her.

She stops again, waiting, "Tell me then, Peeta."

He really didn't want to tell her and it showed. She walks away one more time. He catches her hand which she violently yanks back.

"Ok." Peeta pulls her aside. He rests his hands on his hips. He glances up at the ceiling taking a deep breath. "You remember that _one_ girl I told you about..."

She walks away one final time going to her class. She hears Peeta call for her, but she doesn't turn around. She was jealous before. Now she didn't know what she was. _Jealous times 100._ The new girl, Katherine, had been his first. And she was hot! She wasn't sure how she was going to compete.

* * *

"Oh wow." Johanna says. Katniss and Johanna were sitting in class. They were supposed to be working on their class project. Instead they had been talking.

"So what do I do?"

"Give the man a chance to speak for one. I am proud of you for being a possessive bitch, though."

The bell rings and they walk out together.

"Kat, I'll see you outside in a minute. I have to go pick up my math book from Rue." They exchange goodbyes and go their separate ways. As Katniss turns the corner, she knows she has to set her jealous feelings aside and let Peeta say what he has to say. She heads over to their usual meeting spot, but most definitely does not expect what she sees next.

* * *

Peeta was waiting for Katniss where they met up everyday. He wasn't paying attention when Katherine creeps up on him.

"Hey!" She startles him.

"Hey." He thinks of something to say, "How's you first day going?"

"Good. Everyone's so nice here." She chuckles.

"Yep." A silence falls between them.

"So, Katniss huh?" Katherine asks him. "The same one from that day?"

He laughs, "Yea. That Katniss."

"So, I guess it's alright to believe in happily ever after again?" They share a laugh.

"It's definitely getting there." They laugh again.

"Alright, I'm going to go." She turns to leave.

"Yea. See you around."

She grabs his arm gently, "Peeta I'm so happy for you," she tells him letting him go.

"Thank you." She smiles at him. He really was happy. When he met Katherine he was heartbroken thinking he'd never be where he was now. Katniss was the best thing in his life. He smiled thinking about what they had. Peeta had come a long way from being a lovesick boy to now having the object of his affection. He had a happy far away look when his eyes caught Katniss' across the hall.

All of a sudden, it was Katniss who was hot. She was pissed. Just when she's thinking, give him a chance, she catches him openly flirting with Katherine. They looked real cute too. Smiling and laughing together. Katniss' heart suddenly hurt.

She turns from Peeta's gaze and heads for the front door.

"Katniss!" Peeta tries. She's out the door quick with Peeta right behind her. "Katniss." He runs in front of her and cuts off her path. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! Peeta I saw you with her."

"There is nothing going on so I don't know what you think you saw-"

"What I saw is you talking and her smiling! And then you smiling! That's my smile Peeta!" She tries her hardest not to cry. "You only smile like that with me!"

"Katniss, I was thinking of you." He tries holding her but she pulls away.

She scoffs, "Yea, I'm sure that's what they all say. What! Are you going to tell me you were thinking of me when you sleep with her too?" She tries to get into Johanna's car but its locked. He grabs her forcing Katniss to look at him. She tries pushing him off but he won't budge.

"Katniss look at me!" Katniss has her eyes closed shut holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She's still fighting him when Peeta hugs her tight against him. "Katniss, I don't want her or anybody else. I freaking love you." She stills in his arms, "I love you, Katniss."

Peeta had loved her since they were kids, but he had never actually told her. At first, he was afraid she would reject him. Who wouldn't if someone you barely knew told you they were in love with you. So, he kept it all inside, as painful as it was sometimes.

He pulls back to look at her face. Her eyes glistening from her unshed tears. "You're just saying that..."

"No, Katniss. Look at me," Katniss turns her eyes up to look at him. He takes her hand kissing her palm gently. He then places it on his cheek. "I love you with all my heart." He takes her other hand and places it on his heart. "It only beats for you."

"Peeta, I don't know if I know how to love," she tells him honestly.

He chuckles, "I know. I'm still going to be right here waiting when you're ready to love me back."

"I'm going to try, Peeta. I've never loved someone before." She kisses him sweetly. "When did I turn into such a sap?"

"I like the sap," he hugs her. He kisses the top of her head. "Give me a little trust here, Katniss. I love you so much. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have."

Katniss starts kissing his neck. He looks down at her leaning in for a kiss. Peeta feels a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Cato peeks over Peeta's shoulder.

"Hey Katniss." He cheerily greets her.

"Hey Cato."

"Dude, we going?" Cato asks Peeta.

"Where?"

"Party at John's. Let's go."

"Oh, crap. I forgot." He looks at Katniss, "You coming with me?"

"To John's? I can't. I'm going home for a while but I have to come back for the prom committee meeting tonight."

"Oh. Then, I don't want to go. Maybe I can stay here with you."

"Peeta?" Cato yells at him from across the parking lot. Katniss looks over at him.

"No, Peeta. It's fine. Go with your friends. I trust you." She tells him placing a kiss on his lips.

"Yea?" He looks at her. Katniss nods reassuringly, "You sure cause..." He leans down to her ear and whispers, "we've never done it at school."

She pushes him away playfully, "Go! I'll be fine. Call me later?"

He nods his head at her. He gives her a kiss and walks away. He turns around, points to himself, makes a heart gesture, then points at her. She laughs and blows him a kiss.

* * *

"Party!" Someone screams in Peeta's ear. Finn puts an arm around Peeta.

"Live a little buddy! I'm going to go find Annie." Finn tells him then leaves. Peeta is greeted by everybody at the party. He wasn't feeling this party though. Partly because Katniss' presence was lacking and it was too loud.

"Hey, Peeta." He hears a voice. He turns to see Glimmer. She goes for a hug, but he puts his hands out stopping her. He cocks his head looking at her.

"So, I take it you're still with Katniss?" She says annoyingly.

"Yes, I'm still with Katniss." He mocks her tone. Suddenly someone bumps into him.

"Oof. Sorry man." The drunk guy shoves his drink into Peeta's chest almost spilling it all over him. Peeta catches the drink before it does. The drunk guy stumbles away.

"Hey! Your drink!" He yells in vain as the guy stumbles out the front door. Glimmer is long gone at this point. Peeta counts his blessings. Peeta's scanning the room when Katherine catches his eye. He walks over to her.

"How'd you get dragged here?" He basically yells at her over the music.

"Some guy brought me here. He ditched me when I told him he's not getting any."

"Ah." He subconsciously takes a chug of the drink that's still in his hands. "Ugh. This is disgusting! How can anybody like this?" Katherine laughs at him.

"So, what brings you here, Peeta?"

"Long day slash friends." She quirks her eyebrow at him. He puts up his hands. "Yes, Yes. I succumbed to peer pressure." They laugh together. Peeta takes another sip of the drink. "Damn! Why do I keep drinking this shit?!" He finally gets rid of the drink placing it down somewhere. Both Peeta and Katherine stand there cracking jokes when a dizzy spell hits Peeta. He stumbles a bit onto Katherine.

"You okay?" She looks at him with concern. Peeta's grabbing his head in clear pain. He tries to stand but loses his balance completely. Katherine adjust to his weight holding him up. "Peeta, You're scaring me." Peeta can only point to the closest door gesturing for her to take him there. They manage to stumble into the room. Katherine throws him onto the bed.

"I don't feel good." He groans painfully. Peeta doesn't know which pain is worse; the one in his head or the one in his stomach. "Get Finn!"

"Okay." She turns to leave, "Tall, bronze hair, green eyes, right?" Peeta shakes his head immediately regretting it as the pain is excruciating. She runs out of the room. The whole room starts to spin. He reaches for his phone barely managing to dial out. His hearing is muffled and suddenly he can't move. He sees the light from the door being opened shine in. Someone comes in. Then, just darkness

* * *

**I thought it was time for a cliffhanger so here it is. Peeta speaks some prophetic words in this chapter...That's all I'm saying...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I'm not sure how it happened, but the chapter after this posted in this place. This is chapter 16. I will post the chapter that made an early appearance after this anyway, so it's kind of like a double update. Sorry for the confusion. I will not be posting from my freaking iPhone again.**

**I own nothing. Repeating this is tiresome.**

* * *

Eyes open. It takes them a minute to adjust. At first glance, everything is blurry. Then, there is just white; white and the uncomfortable smell of sterile. As his eyes try to focus, they fall on a bracelet wrapped around his left wrist; the name _Peeta Mellark_ hand written on it. His other arm has an IV attached to it. His eyes adjust further falling upon the sleeping forms of his parents sitting across from him. His father stirs in his sleep. His eyes open softly and widen when he sees Peeta awake. He see him shake his mother awake and say something; what, he isn't sure. They rush over to him.

"Peeta? Son? How you feeling?" His father questions. His mother is not happy, that much he can tell. Peeta tries lifting his head off the pillow only to be stopped by the shooting pain that still resides. His hand goes up to his head instinctively. He cringes and his head falls back down.

"Not good." He groans. His father loving places his hand on Peeta's head and massages it. His mother looks like she's going to blow.

"Honey," His mother catches his father's attention, "Can you go get the doctor?" He looks at her questioningly. Still he nods his head and goes. Peeta could only think, now he's going to get. He had a splitting headache and his mom was going to give it to him. His mom was a tough broad. One for tough love. Peeta braced himself for the worst.

His mom roughly grasps Peeta's head and crashes it into her chest. "You stupid boy! Do you have any idea what you do to me?!" She hugs his head closer to her chest as if the harder she held, the safer he would be. He hears her choke back a cry. It was very rare that his mother show emotion the way she was showing. Peeta must have really screwed up to scare her so.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Peeta finally gets out. She releases him laying his head back down on the pillow. She gently strokes his hair. His dad returns. His mom quickly runs her hands over her eyes eliminating any stray tears. Peeta's father looks between them with a small smile.

"Doctor will be in shortly." He hands both of them a cup of water. Peeta chugs it hungrily. "What happened Peeta?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!" His mom is hysterical, "You're in the hospital and you don't know?!"

"Honey, calm down. He's fine now." Peeta's father tries to calm her.

"Calm down?! How dare you tell me to calm down?! My little boy almost died and you are telling me to calm down?!" Her face scrunches in fear at the possibility. She's doing her best to hold back the tears. His father is by her side holding her. The doctor walks in shortly after.

"Mr & Mrs. Mellark." He greets them. "Young Mr. Mellark! How are we feeling?"

"Nauseas, sick, more nauseas." Peeta tells him.

"Better than feeling nothing I suppose." He says trying to lighten the mood. No ones buying it. "Well, Peeta did you happen to drink or eat anything at the party tonight?"

"Yea. I drank something."

"Any idea what it was?" Peeta shakes his head. "Did you notice any weird taste or color to the drink?" He had never tasted beer. It could have been that or something else. Frankly, he didn't know. He shakes his head again. "Well, I won't know for sure what got into his system until the tests come back." The doctor tells his parents. "My preliminary diagnosis is that he was given some sort of drug. GHB or Rohypnol would be my best guess; also known as roofies or a date rape drug." His parents look stunned and so does Peeta. "You are very lucky the ambulance got to you as quickly as it did. Very lucky." The doctor reiterates then excuses himself.

His mother breaks the silence. "Did someone touch you? I want to know who it was that gave you that drink now young man! What have I always told you? What is rule number one at a party Peeta?"

"Mom, I know-" She cuts him off.

"You know?! Apparently, you don't! You are grounded, you hear me? No going out! No fun until you graduate!" His father looks at his wife, trying to soothe her. Peeta pinches his head in pain.

"Are any of my friends here?" He asks.

"Your friends?!" Peeta's mother starts again, "You mean the ones who left you at that party to die?!" Her husband makes a calm down gesture. She points accusingly at her husband, "It's like you don't even care! He's your son for goodness sake!" She can't take it anymore and storms out of the room.

His father copies Peeta's prior pinch to the head with his own. He takes a deep breath. "Anyone in particular you're looking for?" He asks Peeta. He really wanted to see Katniss so he asks for her first. His father goes out to the waiting room. He comes back empty handed. "No go. But Finn's here." Peeta nods in approval. His father gestures Finn in. "I'll leave you guys alone for a minute." He leaves in search of his wife.

Finn enters the room. He looks horrible. "Finn, you look worse than I do." Peeta jokes with him. Finn gives him a weak smile and takes a seat next to his hospital bed. "How long have I been here?" Peeta asks.

"Almost two days," Finn's features are downcast. "Peeta, I am so sorry for what happened! I didn't think I'd have to worry about you! If anything, you are usually the cautious one!" Finn holds his head in his hands considerably disappointed in his ability to look out for his best friend.

"Finn. I fucked up. I should have never taken that drink. Please don't beat yourself up over this." Finn straightens up slightly.

"Dude, what happened?"

"I wish I could tell you, Finn." Peeta looks at him. "I don't remember shit. I remember Katherine was there and a bed. I remember a light. And I think I called someone.." He rubs his head in frustration.

"I mean with Glimmer…" Peeta looks at Finn curiously. He shakes his head not quite understanding.

"Glimmer? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Peeta, you have your phone somewhere?" There's a bag of his belongings in the corner of his room. Peeta points to it. Finnick grabs his phone and does something. "I misplaced my phone…" He tells him. After a bit, Finn hands the phone to Peeta. A Facebook page highlights the screen. On the page is a picture of him and Glimmer lip locked. Peeta's eyes widen in horror. As he scrolls through the pictures, each one is progressively worse. First a kiss, then no shirt. Hands everywhere. His pants are missing. _What had he done?_

"Bucket!" Peeta exclaims. Finn doesn't get it until Peeta looks like he's about to puke. Finn hands him a bucket. Peeta throws up. "This can't be happening?!"

"Unless you remember otherwise…" Finn starts. All Peeta can think about is trying to remember. Nothing comes to him. The pictures on Facebook were enough. He had slept with Glimmer. He had cheated on Katniss. He throws up again.

"This can't be happening?!" He repeats. "After I told her she could trust me?! What the fuck have I done?!" He heaves put comes up empty. "I have to talk to her."

"You can't." Finn looks at Peeta sadly. "She's on lock down from you. Annie's not even allowed to talk to me. She's been doing it behind their backs to keep me updated."

"I have to get out of here and talk to her!" Peeta tries standing up but the whole room starts spinning. He passes out.

* * *

First thing Peeta does after being released is pick up his car and drive to Katniss' house. As soon as he pulls up, Johanna comes storming towards him. He barely gets past his car when Johanna pushes him violently onto his car.

"Go home, Peeta!"

"I have to talk to her."

"How dare you come up here?! After what you've done. And you weren't even man enough to tell her! She had to see it on Facebook!" She pushes him again, "Do you have any idea what it's like to see your best friend fall apart right in front of you!?" Another push. "I would kill you if she didn't need me." She huffs in frustration. "I can't believe I vouched for you! How you were a good guy…When you were just a piece of shit like all the others."

"Please Johanna. I need to talk to her." He begs.

"Over my dead body you are going anywhere near her!" The door to Katniss' house opens wide. Katniss comes barreling down towards them with Rue on her six.

"Enough Johanna. He wants to talk. Let him." Katniss looks at Peeta stone-faced. "Talk!"

"Katniss, I am sorry!"

"If that's it, I'm leaving."

"No! Please!" He can tell she's been crying. But now, the emotion from her face is gone. The Katniss whose walls he'd managed to get through was gone now. In front of him stood the hardened Katniss.

"Tell me what happened Peeta?" She pushes, "Go on! Tell me you didn't sleep with the one woman I hate with all my being!" Peeta tried his best to manage something to tell her. He honestly couldn't remember what happened that night. He didn't know the truth. How could he possibly tell her?

"I don't remember," His eyes looked to the floor, "I don't know what to say…"

"That's okay, Peeta. Because, for once, there are no words for you to say. Pictures tend to speak for themselves." She goes to walk away.

"But, Katniss I-" She turns around abruptly effectively cutting him off.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say you love me! You're a dog Peeta." Katniss voice catches in her throat. Her resolve was crumbling. "Matter of fact, a dog is better than you. A dog would love you and care about you." She pauses trying to keep it together. "I don't know if I can say you ever truly felt that way about me." With that she turns around and leaves.

Katniss walks into her house and goes right into her room. She couldn't stop crying. He said he loved her and she stupidly believed him. Now, she had to suffer for her ignorance. She should have known. The pain that surged through her chest was evidence as to why she never wanted to fall in love. She felt like life wasn't worth it anymore. So she sobbed into her pillow. Johanna and Rue joined her shortly after offering comforting words that meant absolutely nothing to her.

Peeta stands alone against his car. His heart aches so painfully that it threatens to implode on itself. He doesn't know how to take in all that just happened. He had lost her. She spoke strong, true painful words. He willed himself not to cry. He crawled around into his car and drove till he was out of sight of Katniss' home. He put the car in park no longer being able to hold back the emotion. Tears spilled over. He clenched his chest painfully at his heartache. He had messed up with Katniss. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

**I am late for work as I write this author's note. Please forgive me for my mistake. I skipped over the break up chapter! When I started getting reviews for the voice mail chapter, I was like: but that's the next chapter. I'll tell you what...Forgive me for my mistake and I'll post chapter 18 later tonight.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you are reading this twice, please go back and read the real chapter 16. My bad. I posted the chapter after this and skipped the real chapter 16. Sorry again for the confusion. **

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm letting it go, Finn." He looks out into the sunset, "I'm letting her go." _

"_Just like that? What about-" _

"_Ah, don't start with me Finnick! No, 'what about' nothing!" Peeta says. _

"_Peeta-"_

"_Finn. Stop! I cheated on her! I committed the worst possible offense in a relationship!" He yells. "Hell, I wouldn't take me back either!" They both sit in the sand deep in thought. Silent in their own convictions. _

"_What if you guys found a way to get past this?"_

"_It's never going to happen." Peeta states. "Besides the fact I cheated on her, she said some things that really hit home."_

"_Peeta, you can't take that stuff to heart. She was hurt. She wanted to hurt you."_

"_No, Finn. You weren't there." Peeta swallows. "She said I didn't love her; that I never cared for her. She said them like they were facts. Like anything else was a lie." _

"_She doesn't know half the shit you've done for her. You've never told her."_

"_I guess it doesn't matter now." He shakes all thoughts, "I lost her. 'I've loved and I've lost' as they say." The sun finally sets leaving them in the dark. Peeta stands up to leave. "I'm getting out of here Finnick."_

"_See you later," He waves at him._

"_No, I mean out of this town. Out of this state." Finn looks up at him. "The memories will haunt me forever. I can't stay. I'm going on some college visits next month. I'll make my decision after."_

"_You act like we're never going to see each other again." Finn tells him astonished. _

"_We graduate in two months. I'm leaving and it's more than likely we won't." Finn watches Peeta's retreating form and the anger swells in his gut. He was going to just leave and try to forget everything. Peeta was losing himself. Finn was rapidly losing his friend and he had no idea how to stop the chain of events. Finn couldn't help but think that the whole situation was his fault. Had he not left Peeta alone that night, he would have never been drugged: he never would have cheated on Katniss. They wouldn't be having this conversation. _

* * *

Spring break and then some wasn't nearly long enough to repair broken hearts. They hadn't talked at all since that faithful day out front Katniss' house. They even went as far as switching lab partner in first period to avoid any contact. They passed each other in the hallway like they never knew each other.

"Peeta!" Peeta turns around to see Glimmer. The last person he wanted to talk to.

"Glimmer please just go away." Peeta tries.

"Peeta, please." She stops in front of his path causing him to stop. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. You have to know I had nothing to do with the drugs."

"Just the sleeping with me while I was on them and breaking up my relationship with Katniss. Because that's something _you _would _never _do." He tells her sarcastically. He tries to walk around her.

"Look. I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry for what happened between us. You initiated it and I would never say no to something I've wanted for so long." Peeta rolls his eyes at her. "But I'm willing to try to be your friend, even though that's not what I want."

He laughs in disbelief. "I don't want to be your friend Glimmer! How long am I going to have to tell you that? Please! Let's just agree to be civil!" With that he walks away.

Katherine catches up with him in the hall.

"Hey," She shyly says to him. "Long time no see."

"Yea, since the night of the party where you ditched me. Thanks for that anyway." Katherine exhales rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't abandon you Peeta!" She looks at him. Peeta avoids eye contact. "I'm sorry if you feel that way." She turns to walk away.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He grabs her arm before she can leave. "It's been crazy and I'm sorry again. I don't want to lose my last friend at this school." Peeta looks at her sadly.

"So, I saw you talking to Glimmer. You're not friends with her are you?"

He looks at her, "Why? You jealous?"

She laughs, "Definitely not. I just really don't think it's a good idea to be her acquaintance in any way." Peeta felt like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Right…"

"I mean it Peeta. Just don't!" Her tone was a menacing one. "So I haven't seen Katniss in a while."

"You're kind of really late." Peeta closes his locker and continues walking, "We broke up."

"How is that possible? I thought it was going great."

"What, have you been living under a rock? It was all over Facebook. After you left me in that room, I cheated on her." He stops. Peeta didn't want to remember. He didn't want it to hurt anymore. He was doing a good job at it, too.

"What?! That's not possible!" Katherine shakes her head. It didn't make any sense.

"Oh it's possible. I couldn't keep it in my pants while I was high on roofies." Peeta's turn to shake his head, "But I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's in the past and that's where it's going to stay." He walks away.

Katherine didn't have many friends at her new school so Facebook wasn't as accessible to her as it could be. After the party, she had gone on vacation for spring break. When she came back, there was a lot of tension in the school; particularly between him and Katniss. She didn't think much of it until Peeta's current confession. This wasn't right and Katherine had to do something about it.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Johanna asks Finnick.

"Because Annie couldn't make it and…" Finnick can't think about why, "I don't know. It doesn't matter though. You're here now and you are going to help me."

"This is bull! I don't want to help clean you're room."

"Light spring cleaning. That's all." He starts putting his laundry in the hamper. "Should take no longer than an hour."

"Kill me now!" Johanna exclaims. She then runs to stop Finn from picking up his clothes. "Let me do this. This is the easy stuff." Finn drops everything and lets her continue while he finds something else to do.

Johanna picks up a pair of Finn jeans about to throw it in the hamper when something falls out. "What's this?"

"Oh shit! My phone! I've been looking for that for weeks." He says from the other side of the room, "Oh well. Just an expensive paperweight now. My replacement phone came in the mail a while ago."

"Can I look through it?" Johanna asks him.

"Knock yourself out." Johanna throws herself on his bed and starts perusing his phone. "At least make it look like you're doing something." Finn tells her. She just sticks her tongue out at him and continues.

"There's an unheard voicemail. Can I listen?" Nosy as always Johanna asks.

"I said go ahead. I have nothing to hide." Johann puts on her headphones and listens.

"Hey, it's from Peeta…I think." She lays there listening. After a minute, Johanna bolts from a lying down position to an upright one. "Oh…My…God!"

"What?" Finn asks.

"Motherfu-"

"What Johanna?!" Finnick yells.

"I can't believe this!" She looks at Finn, "Here," She hands him her headphones.

"Put it on speaker, unlike you I don't want to be here forever." He smiles at her.

"Yea keep smiling at me pretty boy. This is going to knock that smug smile right of your face."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for my mistake. But again, I'm willing to make good by posting the next chapter later tonight. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, I'm sorry if people are still a bit confused. Reread chapter 16, then most of you already read chapter 17, so... But as promised, here's the next chapter. We finally find out what the heck happened that night.  
**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Peeta watches Katherine go through the door. Through the haze, he manages to pull out his phone and dial Finn's number. It rings a few times then goes to voicemail._

"_Finn…You asshole…pick up…I don't feel good…I think I'm dying…" He groans in pain into the speakerphone. The door to room opens, "Oh thank god you came back."_

"_Peeta?" He doesn't recognize the voice as everything is somewhat muffled. "Oh my…look at you!" He hears the voice exclaim. He sees the person leave and then two of them come back. Peeta feels the bed sink and then there's a body over his. _

"_Katniss?" Peeta's face is violently pulled at to look at the blurry figure. _

"_Don't you ever call me that!" She growls at him, "That bitch is going to pay tonight for stealing you from me." She takes his shirt off. "The camera ready?" Someone responds and then, "Good." Lips come crashing down on his. The feel of them is just wrong. Those lips did not belong to his Katniss. He rips his mouth from the figure._

"_Stop." He replies pathetically. He sees a bright light go off a few more times. Hands are all over his chest but he can't move is hands to force the foreign contact off. He feels his pants being tugged off. His belt is undone and his legs are cold. "Finn." Peeta thinks he's screamed it but it comes out a mere whisper. "Katherine." Another whisper. _

"_Fantasizing about your best friend and the newbie, nice. But what about you scream my name for what I'm about to do you," The figure still blurry plays with the waistband of his boxers. _

"_Please! Don't!" He doesn't understand why he can only whisper and why his arms and legs feel like immovable jelly. Just when he knows the inevitable is about to happen, the room brightens up signifying the door being opened again. _

"_Oh, sorry. I thought I left my friend in here." The muffling cleared only slightly. It was enough for Peeta to recognize that voice. It was Katherine. He managed a strangled 'Katherine' from his lips and he hears her call out for him. "Peeta!?" He feels another weight on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He sees two blurs over him. One gets the upper hand pushing the other off the bed. That blur runs out of the room. _

"_Peeta, are you okay?!" It was Katherine. She was by his side trying to keep him awake. His eyes felt heavier then ever. His head pulsed painfully. His breathing slowed significantly. He suddenly just wanted to sleep. He could still hear her as the darkness consumed him. "Peeta!? Oh God! Peeta please! No, no, no! Stay with me Peeta!" _

* * *

There's a knock on the door. Katniss stands to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks.

"There's something I need to tell you." Katherine tells her. "May I come in?" Katniss widens the door enough for her to pass through. Katniss locks the door and heads for her room. Katherine follows her. When they get to her room, Katniss lays on her bed cuddling a pillow. Katherine pulls up a chair and sits next to her.

"So, you're not taking this well either?" Katniss turns away from her still cuddling the pillow.

"You wanted to tell me something…"

"It's about Peeta." Katniss stiffens.

"Get out." Katniss calmly tells her.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Katherine waits for a rebuttal. Katniss is far too emotionally weak to say anything. "He never cheated on you."

Katherine hears Katniss chuckle, "Because you were there?" She says sarcastically.

"Actually, I was." The brief smile that graced Katniss' face was quickly replaced with a scowl. "Someone spiked his drink. He was in and out of consciousness when it all happened."

"So, that excuses his cheating?!" Katniss sits up and yells at Katherine.

"I put him in the bedroom and went out to find Finnick. I couldn't find him. I went back to the room only find Glimmer and one of her minions taking snapshots of her and Peeta." She takes another breath. "I'm pretty sure had I not got there when I did, she would have raped him." Katniss is shaking. "I didn't get a chance to confront her because Peeta was in such shitty shape. Next thing I knew, he was passed out. And then he wasn't breathing."

Katniss hadn't known about Peeta almost dying. After the pictures made their debut, Katniss shut down completely, much like she was now. Even if anyone had tried to tell her, as stubborn as she was, Katniss would have never listened once Peeta's name was mentioned. Katniss shook more at this point. She tried to control it, but her body was responding to the thought of Peeta's death. It was one thing to be broken up and have to share awkward glances every now and then, as painful as it was. Even more painful, was the thought of never seeing him again. His beautiful blue eyes rid of their usually light. His skin pale as death took him over.

Katniss wanted nothing more than believe that Katherine had told her the truth. It was a nice thought to know that Peeta didn't cheat on her, but she just didn't know.

"It's the truth Katniss!" Johanna and Finnick are standing in the doorway to her bedroom. "Finnick has the whole thing on his voicemail."

"He didn't cheat on me?"

"He loves you." Finnick states.

"Not anymore."

"Always." Finnick tells her.

"He's right. He's loved you for quite a while." Katherine seconds.

"Alright, newbie. That's out of your know zone." Johanna tells her. She couldn't possibly know.

"He never told you how we met did he?" Katherine asks Katniss. She shakes her head no.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The sun was a beautiful pale orange as it's horizon connected with the ocean. _

"_You don't mind if I sit do you?" Peeta asks the girl sitting on the beach. "You're kind of in my spot." He tells her with a sad smile. When he looks over again she's crying. "Oh, I can leave if you'd like?" Peeta tells her. _

"_No. Please stay. It's nice to have some company." She tells him. They sit there in an awkward silence until she breaks it. "I'm Katherine." She tells him in between sniffles._

"_Peeta." He extends the box of cheese puffs he has offering her one. She takes one. _

"_These are really good!" _

"_Thank you. I baked them myself." _

"_A boy that can bake…strange…cute, but strange." She laughs. "Well, nothing like a little comfort food when life has gone to shit." She tells him while taking a bite of the cheese puff. _

"_At least someone gets to enjoy them." Peeta tells her sadly._

"_You want to talk about it?" Katherine asks him._

"_You first?" He asks her. Katherine quickly tells him about her heartbreak. The boy she loved had broken her heart. Left her for someone who would put out. She had run and ended up weeping on the beach until Peeta had showed up. _

"_Now you." She coaxes. _

"_I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her." He laughs, "Is it crazy that I fell in love from first glance?" She shakes her head at him. "Anyway, I've only ever talked to her once, but that was enough." He smiles out towards the ocean. "I decided this morning, as I lay in my bed, 'I'll flip a coin. Heads, I talk to her. Tails, I don't.' I flipped that coin five times this morning. All heads. Can you believe that?" He laughs again. "So, I thought up an excuse, 'she loves cheese puffs' I thought." He points at the pastries sitting in between them. "I baked them then raced all the way to her house. It took me 15 minutes to build up the courage to knock on her door. After all that, her mom answers. She tells me Katniss is in the forest somewhere. Down by the lake." Peeta draws in the sand with his finger, "So, I get on my invisible high horse and race towards the lake. Just as I get to the clearing, I see her and him."_

"_Who'd you see Peeta?" Katherine asks him completely entranced with the story. _

"_My love, Katniss, and Gale. They were kissing." He sighs, "I thought they might have had something. Now it's confirmed. I lost my chance." He bends over clutching his chest, "My heart hurts!"_

"_Oh Peeta. I am so sorry." She holds him, "Seems were both destined to hurt right now." She pulls away keeping him at arms length., "But hey, maybe one day we'll both find that special someone and live happily ever after." _

* * *

"That was about a year ago now." Katherine tells her. "He's loved you from the beginning."

"I remember that!" Finn tells Katherine. "He wouldn't talk to me about it. Told me he needed to be alone." Finn scratches his head, "Small world, huh?"

"I can't believe Peeta was there!" Katniss exclaims. "It meant nothing. We just kissed that's all."

"Katniss, I would love nothing more then to tell you that this is going to be as easy as 'just forgive him for the _not_ cheating' he did." Katniss doesn't understand. "I think we've lost the old Peeta. He won't listen to reason anymore and he's prone to snapping at you. Not to mention, those things you said to him the day you broke up, he took straight to the heart."

Katniss knew she had to get Peeta back. It was more evident after everyday that passed by, that she deserved Peeta less and less. She questioned his love. A love he's had for her from the beginning. When she didn't know how to love and at a time where she had lost one of her biggest loves. Katniss couldn't allow herself to lose him for good. She would forever be in her current state of depression if she didn't act. She loved him. Katniss had never admitted it. She wasn't even sure if she had the courage to tell him out loud, but she would try. She knew that now and she only wanted to scream it from the rooftops for the world to hear. But the world didn't matter right now. The only person she needed to know she loved him was the one person she wasn't speaking to. He was losing himself in their failed relationship. She had to bring her Peeta back. It would surely kill her is she didn't.

"I have an idea." Katniss spoke up, "But I'm going to need you guys to help me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the delay, I've been busy. Thanks for all the support throughout this story. There is only one chapter left after this. So, can these two patch things up? We will see...**

**I own nothing. Thanks again.**

* * *

The fire alarm goes off. Probably just a drill is what goes through everyone's mind. Peeta is strolling through the hallway, almost to the exit when he's yanked into the boys bathroom.

"What the hell?!" Peeta turns his head to see Finn. "You trying to get me killed?!" He goes for the door and is yanked back.

"It's just a drill. Katniss wants to talk to you." Peeta looks at him.

"I don't want to talk to her." Peeta tries the door.

"Peeta, will you quit with the door and listen to me!"

"I don't want to die in this bathroom with you, Finnick!" Finn stills at Peeta calling him his full name. "Can't be too careful now, can I?" He pulls the door and Finn pushes it closed.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Finn yells angrily pushing Peeta into one of the stalls.

"Get the hell out of here!" Peeta pushes him back into one of the sinks. Before he can get back up, Peeta pins Finn against the wall. "What the do want from me, man?"

Finn struggles against Peeta's strong hold, "I want you to talk to her." He pushes Peeta's arm away from his throat.

"I told you, I don't want to talk to her. I let this go already! Why the hell can't you?"

"You let this go?! You pretending like it never happened is not letting it go! You trying to run away and forget is not letting it go! You still love her!"

"Shut up, Finn!" Peeta rushes Finn, pinning him against the wall. "This is what you want from me!? You want to see me hurt?! What the hell kind of friend are you?!" Finn tries to talk but Peeta only raises his arm higher so its pressing on Finns throat, disabling his ability to talk. "I'm pretending like I don't know her to spare myself the pain! You leave me alone about this Finn! If you can't do that, then just leave me alone period!" Peeta releases him and walks out.

Finn picks up his phone to make a call. "Plan B."

* * *

Katniss didn't ask Finn to almost die trying to talk to Peeta. She wanted to kill him for it. Katniss was also somewhat afraid that Peeta might have a similar outburst with her. She was more afraid of losing him though. So, here goes nothing.

Katniss walked into the library. Katherine had told her he would be studying there after school. She scouted the room for Peeta. She found him sitting near the window. He had textbooks sprawled out on the table. His earphones hung from his ears as he nodded along to a song. She swallowed any fear and went for the seat in front of him.

Peeta was so into what he was writing he had his head down in his notebook. The song playing wasn't bad either. He saw in his peripheral that someone sat in the seat in front of him. Peeta thought to himself,_ Why'd they sit right there? With open seats everywhere they had to choose right there?_ Peeta refused to look up. With his current luck, it would be Glimmer. So he kept jamming and writing, until whoever it was touched his hand.

Peeta looked up. His blue eyes locked with her grey ones. He couldn't hear her but he could make out the "hi" she gave. One side of him wanted to smile; the other willed him to mirror her usual scowl. He clamped his back teeth down, squaring his jaw instead.

"Hello." He says pulling his hand back from her. He continues writing.

"Peeta," she tries. He doesn't look up. She pulls the pen from his hand instead. Peeta turns his eyes up at her. He calmly reaches into his backpack and pulls another pen out.

"If you needed something to write with, you could have just asked," he coyly smirks and continues writing. She pulls the pen again. He pulls out another one.

After a minute it's become a whose-more-stubborn contest. Katniss sits there with a stack of various pens and pencils. Peeta has run out of something to write with. He calmly removes his headphones and folds his hands in front of him.

"Can I help you with something?" Peeta asks her.

"Is this the way it's going to be now between us?" She tells him.

"Well, we could just go ahead and keep not talking." He stares at her, "It was always your call."

"Alright then. I want to talk now."

"And what makes you think it's your call now?" He tells her sternly. "But for the hell of it, I'll allow it."

"You'll allow it?!" Katniss yells at him.

"I'll allow it!" He tells her smugly. "And remember Katniss, you're the one who wants to talk to me, not the other way around."

"This is nonsense!"

"Hey, there's the door."

"I should be the one whose pissed! I thought you cheated on me?!"

"If you came here to yell at me, in a library mind you, just go. We've already done this. I don't want to fight anymore." He goes to put his headphones back in, but pauses, "And yea, I know that I cheated on you and I'm still sorry. So sorry! You can't begin to understand how sorry! I can't do this anymore."

"Peeta, I know you didn't cheat on me."

"Are you in denial now? I did and you just told me so..."

"No Peeta. 'I _thought_ you did. You were passed out when Glimmer took those pictures. You didn't do anything."

"I didn't cheat on you?" He asks her. She grabs his hand and shakes her head no.

"She was trying to get back at me by taking you away from me."

For a minute, Peeta looks down at their hands together and smiles. He holds her hand lovingly, then closes his eyes. When he opens them, that loving look is gone. His eyes are distant and sad now.

He pulls his hands away, "Why are you doing this?"

"Peeta, there's no reason for us to fight anymore. Nothing happened."

"So we just pretend like nothing happened," Katniss opens her mouth to respond. "Like everything you said didn't matter..." He tells her.

"Peeta, what I said was out of anger. I didn't mean it. I know you love me and I..." She pauses, unable to finish.

"You can't even say it, can you?" Peeta scoffs, "Even if you could, forgive me if I don't believe you could love someone who doesn't love or care for you," he throws her words back at her. Peeta can feel his heart clench, but he refused to cry in front of her. He throws everything on the table into his backpack and makes for the door. He had to leave before he cried.

* * *

Katniss sat in the library with tears ready to fall. It hurt her so much that she had been to blame for Peeta's pain. Because right now, he wasn't hurting because they split up or because he thought he cheated on her. He hurt because of what Katniss had said to him.

"How'd it go?" Johanna approaches her from behind.

"I don't even recognize him anymore!" She stands up and looks out the window. "Have I really lost him?"

"I don't get it! He didn't cheat on you. It's over." Johanna tells her. "Kiss and make up."

"He's mad about what I said, Jo."

"So, prove to him that he loves you and that you love him." Johanna says. "You do love him, right?"

That was the million dollar question. She didn't know how to love or at least she didn't want to after her father. When her father died, Katniss watched her mother slip into a deep depression. Her mother eventually buried herself in work and even now she wasn't mother of the year, but she was definitely better. Katniss was glad Prim had been too you to remember any of it. For Katniss, it had felt like she'd lost both her parents. Just when she thought she would give in and follow her mother down, Peeta had saved her.

Katniss shut her eyes tightly. The tears still fell. She had to brace herself against the wall from falling. How could she have forgotten what Peeta had done for her back then. When she felt more alone then ever, he had been there. How could she have ever questioned his love for her. Even back then and through the whole Gale mess, he still pursued her and loved her. Peeta had showed her in more ways then one just how much he loved and cared for her. Now it was Katniss' turn.

"Yes," Katniss said wiping stray tears away. She smiled. "I do love him."


	20. Chapter 20

**And now for the exciting conclusion to Eventful Times of Senior Year... Well, it's not really exciting, it just is. Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who hung in there with me. I really did appreciate all the support and it really did help me complete this story. I can't thank everyone enough. Hopefully you guys enjoy the conclusion. **

**Once again, nothing is mine but the story idea. That's about it. **

* * *

She lost her nerve when she got to his house. Not because she was nervous, but because when she got there, Peeta's brothers, father, and even Peeta himself were throwing bags into the trunk of Peeta's car. Finn had told her Peeta was leaving. She didn't think it was today. She was in love with a boy who she would never see again.

All of a sudden, she wasn't upset. She was furious. Things had gotten a little tough and he was running away. Her nerve came back as she jumped out of her car and ran right up to him. He was placing a bag into the trunk when he turned to look at her and she slapped him.

Peeta brought his hand up to cup his cheek, "What the he-"

"So, you're just going to go?! Leave me?! Leave us?!" Her face was red with anger. Peeta opens his mouth to speak, but Katniss wouldn't let him. "You know what…you don't say anything. Peeta, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts." Katniss puts her arms around his neck. She hides her face in his chest as she starts to cry. "I know you love me. I should have never questioned that. There was never a doubt." She kisses his jaw as Peeta stands there brooding. "I love you, but I guess I'm too late." She grabs one of his hands, placing something into it. She pulls his head down to hers giving him one last kiss, then runs off leaving in her car.

"Alright boys. Everything all packed up." His sons shake their heads. He walks over to Peeta who is staring at where Katniss' car was. "Peeta, you okay?" Peeta looks up at his father still out of it. "Hey, I'll be back soon. No need to get so sad." His father tells him. He shakes his shoulder and Peeta gives him a weak smile. "Hey, look at the bright side, you get to drive my Land Rover for a few weeks! That thing is killer on gas!" His father tells him, clearly not knowing why his son was depressed. Peeta and his brothers watch as his father drives away. Soon, his brothers leave and Peeta is left alone standing in the driveway. He still has his hand closed tight over whatever it was Katniss gave him. He knew what it was before he opened his hand. As soon as he did, the memory came flooding back.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He found her crying in the corner of the room. _

"_Hey there." He hands her a tissue and she wipes her eyes. "Prim, right?" The little girl shook her head yes and smiled up at him._

"_Who are you?" she asked him in the smallest of voices._

"_I'm Peeta."_

"_Mr. Mellark's son?" Peeta smiled at her. She starts crying again. "My mommy says, I'm never going to see my daddy again. Where did he go, Peeta?" _

_He looks at her sweetly. He sits down next to her holding her hand. "I'm not sure where they go. But, I know that they never leave you." She looks at him hopefully. "Your daddy will always be right here." He points to her heart. "And right here." He says pointing to her head. Prim looks up at him lovingly and embraces him in a hug. "I promise, it gets easier. You just have to remember that no matter what, your daddy will always love you." _

"_Thank you, Peeta." Prim wipes her tears and gets off the floor. "You should talk to my sister. She's feels worse then I do." She walks to the door with him. As they look towards the main room, they see where the wake is being held. "Peeta, will you walk with me?" _

"_Of course." He holds her hand as they walk down the aisle to where Mr. Everdeen's coffin is. The coffin is closed with a picture of him on top. _

"_Katniss is so sad. She lost the pin that Daddy gave her." She points up to her father's picture. Pinned to the collar of his shirt is a pin of bird with an arrow surrounded by a ring. "It's her mocking jay pin. She can't find it." _

"_Where is your sister?"_

"_She's so sad. She's probably in the woods with Gale or something." Peeta walks her back to her mother. She thanks him for coming. Prim gives Peeta a hug thanking him again. _

_Peeta walks out of the church. Finn is outside waiting for him._

"_I'm sorry Peeta. I just don't feel comfortable in there." Finn looks at him dejectedly. _

"_It's okay. I paid respects for the both of us." He smiles at Finn as they walk the gravel path back. _

"_How is Katniss?" _

"_I don't know. She wasn't there." Peeta pulls a pad out of his jacket pocket and sketches something. _

"_What's that?" Finn looks over Peeta's shoulder asking him._

"_Apparently, it's a mocking jay pin. Katniss' pin." Peeta looks at it curiously. "I'm going to get it for her." He runs off happily with Finn in tail._

* * *

_It took him three weeks to find the pin. It also cost him a lot of allowance money, but he found it. Peeta wore a huge smile on his face as he made his way to Katniss' house._

"_I thought you would never find that thing." _

"_But I did Finn! I did!" His laughing and skipping came to a halt when he got to her house. Suddenly, the house looked intimidating. Peeta was scared for a second, but then he remembered Katniss. How she was so sad at school walking the halls like she was going through the motions, never once smiling. Peeta would give anything to see her smile again. Peeta walked up to the door. Finn followed._

"_Finn! Go hide in the bushes." he points across from her house. "Over there!" Finn looks at him. He just shrugs his shoulders and hides. Peeta takes a deep breath then knocks on the door. Then, he's scared again. He thinks of all the things that could go wrong. What if her mom answers? Or she's not home? What if she hates it? He drops the box on the porch and runs towards the bushes where Finn is hiding._

"_What the heck?" Finn stares at Peeta as he falls on top of him._

"_I can't do it, Finn!" They stare at each other for a second until they hear the door open. _

_Out walks Katniss. She looks around for a minute then looks down to the ground. She picks up the box eyeing it curiously. Katniss opens the box. She pulls out the pin and a smile creeps up on her face. The smile gets bigger and she starts crying. Once again she looks around hoping to find the person responsible. Seeing no one, smile still there, she walks back in the house._

_Peeta pops out of the bushes. "Did you see that Finn?!" Peeta's smile is the biggest ever. "Did you see?! Did you see?!" He pulls Finn out of the bushes and hugs him. "She smiled! I did that!" Peeta jumps out and starts dancing around. "I love that smile. I love her!" He starts running home. Finn shakes his head and chases after him._

Peeta stares down at the pin he was still holding. Why would he ever want to forget her? He loved her so much. He pulls out his phone.

"What took you so long?" Finn yells at him through the phone.

"Finn. Look I'm sorry about this morning. But I need your help with Katniss one last time."

* * *

"Come on, Katniss. Cheer up! That's what we're here for." Johanna tells her trying to get her mind off Peeta.

"I can't! How can I?" She tells her putting her head down on the table. "Why are we here anyway?"

"No one's going to the prom because _somebody_ wanted to quit the party planning committee at the most important time." Rue tells her.

"Just because I quit doesn't mean you guys had to follow." Katniss tells her.

"Well, once two thirds of the committee quit, there was no one left. That's why prom is at this club tonight." They look around the room and most of the seniors were there. Tonight was supposed to be prom night. There was still prom somewhere, but all the seniors decided to hit this club instead. The club was conveniently holding a "teen" theme night so it was perfect.

"Where are the guys anyway?" Rue asked. Johanna gave her a menacing look as they heard Katniss groan. Last thing she needed was a reminder guys still existed.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Katniss tells them heading over to the bar.

"I'll come with you." Johanna tells her getting up as well. They get to the bar and order some drinks for the table.

"You know that asshole told him we slept together?" Katniss was rambling.

"Huh?" Johanna asks her. "You have slept with him…"

"No!" Katniss sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Gale! He told Peeta we slept together."

"What an asshole! How did you find that out?" Johanna asks.

"Finn didn't know I was behind him when he mentioned it to Annie the other day. And you know what?" Katniss looks at Johanna. "Even though Peeta thought I slept with Gale, he still wanted me." Katniss tells them. "I really don't deserve him." Katniss cradles her head in her hands.

"Speak of the devil…" Katniss turns in the direction Johanna is looking. Gale was walking towards them.

"Hey, Katniss." Gale says. She stands and slaps him as hard as possible.

"Asshole!" Katniss keeps hitting him. After letting her get enough hits in, Johanna finally stands and holds Katniss back.

"Katniss?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asks her while trying to soothe the areas Katniss attacked.

"What's wrong?!" The only reason Katniss didn't seek Gale out and kill him was under Peeta's request. He asked her not to make it worse. Secretly, Katniss had tried to deal with Gale, but he had been avoiding her. But now Peeta was gone and she had so much pent up anger towards Gale. "Let's see…You tell me you're in love with me, for one," Katniss picks up a handful of peanuts that are on the bar counter and flings them at him. It's all she can do with Johanna holding her back. "You pick a fight with Peeta! Mind you, he's still underage and you are supposed to be a grown man!" More peanuts fly. "You lied to Peeta about us…I should kill you for that alone!" Katniss picks up an empty glass ready to throw it at Gale's head, but Johanna rips it from her hands. Katniss turns to look at Johanna.

"As much as I would like to see that, no one is going to jail tonight!" Johanna shakes her head at Katniss. Katniss turns angrily back to Gale.

"And as if that's not enough…The man I'm in love with left! Forever!" Katniss takes a breath. "I think I'm allowed to have something wrong!" Katniss waves her arms around in frustration.

"To sum up…Just go away!" Johanna tells him while trying to pull Katniss back to their table.

"Who are you now?" Gale asks her. He shakes his head. "Never mind. Katniss look," He tells her holding her back from leaving, "I'm sorry about that. Almost all of it. The fight at the bar, on the court. And by the way, I never actually said we slept together, just that I was your first. I let his mind assume after."

"Don't fucking play with me Gale! If I told someone I was someone's first, what the fuck do I expect for them to think? You jerk!" She shakes her head at him in disbelief. Katniss manages to slap him again. She wants to go again when realization hits her. "Wait! Bar?! Fight at the bar?!" She yells at him pushing the arms he still has holding her back away from her. "You fought him at a bar?!" She looks at him angrily. "The brawl at the bar! That was you?!" She picks up her drink off the bar. Johanna goes to stop her again. "How I wish this had alcohol." She chugs it down and walks away. Just as she's about to make it the bathroom, Gale grabs her hand forcing her against an adjacent wall. She struggles against him for a bit.

"Katniss, I'm sorry about all this Peeta mess. But I'm not sorry about loving you," he caresses her cheek. She quickly smacks his hand away.

"Are you deaf?! I tell you I'm in love with somebody else, that I'm hurting, and your trying to get into my pants?!" She pushes him away. Gale catches her arms again, pulling her back into him. Their lips meet in a forced kiss. Katniss tries pulling back but he's too strong. The next thing she feels is a pair of arms around her finally pulling her away from Gale. She looks back to see Finn. Finn places her behind him. He turns back to Gale with a menacing look on his face.

"This is for Peeta." Finn tells him, then punches Gale in the face. Annie rushes to Finn pushing him away from the Gale's inevitable wrath. When Gale gets back up, instead of going for Finn, he's staring past Katniss. Gale starts walking in Katniss' direction ready for a fight. When he walks past her, she's surprised. When she turns to see who he's headed for her heartbeat picks up it's pace. Next thing she knows, she running towards him.

* * *

Peeta had completely forgotten it was technically prom night. With all the craziness in his life, it was the last thing on his mind. When Finn told him to meet him at the club, he had no idea how that was going to help him get back Katniss.

"Trust me, alright buddy?" Finn tells him. They don't get too far. Straight ahead of them they see Katniss and Gale kissing. That was all Peeta needed to see as he barreled towards them with his fists clenched tight. Thresh grabbed Peeta before he could get there.

"Get off of me!" Peeta yells in frustration. No one held Finn back, though. Peeta watched Finn hit Gale. It was the best thing he'd seen in awhile. The guy had it coming after all.

Next thing Peeta knows, Gale is headed towards him. Peeta doesn't know how, but Katniss manages to push Thresh off of him and throws herself on him. His arms wrap around her instantly. She turns in his arms as Gale reaches them.

"Stop!" Katniss extends her arms to keep Gale away. "Don't fight!" She yells. Peeta tightens his hold on Katniss getting her attention. She turns to face him. Katniss looks up at him; their eyes hold each others gaze. "Don't fight." She whispers to him.

"Never again." He whispers back to her.

Gale roars in anger. Thresh stands between him and Katniss. Gale pushes Thresh back. He stumbles back slightly pushing Katniss further into Peeta. Peeta is pushed back against the bar with Katniss leaning against him. She cuddles further into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Peeta tells her caressing her face gently, "For being an ass and all that."

"I'm sorry for what I said." She tells him. "I didn't mean any of it! I just wanted to hurt you like I thought you hurt me! I'm so sorry! I know now and I love you, Peeta." She reaches up to his face kissing him sweetly.

Peeta smiles, "It worked!" He readjusts his arms around her. "And, I love you, too" Peeta rests his forehead on hers.

"Peeta, what are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." She asks him.

"My father left for a week or so. Borrowed my car. Business elsewhere." He tightens his grip on her. "I just helped pack. As much as I wanted to leave, I don't know if I could have." He kisses her forehead. "God, Katniss. I love you so much."

Both of them are so caught up in their newly rekindled relationship, that they had forgotten about Gale. He's still struggling against Thresh, but now his attention is to Finnick. Katniss tries heading over to Gale. Peeta's immediate reaction is to keep her in place. Gale was angry. Peeta didn't want her to get hurt. Katniss gives him a reassuring kiss and he lets her go.

"Gale," She starts. She grabs his head forcing him to look at her. "I love you Gale. But not like that. I need you to understand that I will always love you and I want you in my life." He stares at her dejectedly.

"You really do love him? Even after all that talk about not loving anyone?" Katniss looks back at Peeta. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I do. I really do." Gale embraces her in tight hug. He kisses her forehead then looks to Peeta.

"I can't even be your friend anymore can I?" Katniss looks at Gale questionably. Gale motions to Peeta. "I don't expect him to like our friendship."

Peeta walks over to them grabbing Katniss' hand. "Gale, I could never ask that Katniss rip you from her life. She's who she is, in part, because of you. And I love all of her. So, I won't stop you guys from being friends. I want you there for Katniss." Peeta extends his hand out to Gale in a truce. When Gale takes his hand, Peeta pulls him into earshot and whispers, "But if you ever try to interfere with our relationship again or insult her in my presence, I'll kill you. Kill you! As in dead!" Peeta pulls back and gives him a big smile. "Okay?" Gale can only shake his head in compliance. He wishes them the best and leaves.

Katniss turns to Peeta. "Dance with me?" She asks him.

"What?" Peeta asks her with a smile.

"It is prom after all."

"I kind of have other things in mind." Peeta grabs her hand kissing it gently. He gives her a mischievous smile, "If you know what I mean."

Katniss turns to the table where her friends are. She shares glances between them and Peeta. "Yea, lets get out of here." She waves quickly to her friends. Peeta wraps his arm around her shoulder walking out of the club.

"You know where I've always wanted to do it?" Katniss looks at him curiously. "The ocean." She laughs at him. "You want to…maybe…make up sex…?" Peeta asks her. Katniss kisses his chest forcing Peeta to duck down and catch her lips. They stop in the middle of the sidewalk and begin passionately kissing each other. Peeta pulls away.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream? This is real right now?" Peeta asks her.

"It's real, Peeta." She kisses him. "And I love you."

* * *

Graduation went by without a hitch. After graduation, their parents had rented out a restaurant to celebrate the momentous occasion.

Peeta was lounging on a couch with his arm draped around Katniss. She was leaning into him placing kisses on his jaw, trying to get his attention. Peeta was busy laughing at his friends performing really bad karaoke. Katniss runs her hand up Peeta's thigh on the cusp of fondling his goods. That gets Peeta's attention.

"Katniss!" He grabs her hand before she can proceed. "Here?! Really?!" He laughs at her. Finally getting his attention, Katniss pulls his face down to her and kisses him passionately. They're making out on the couch when Cato busts into the room.

Cato looks flushed and he has lipstick all over him.

"Don't go in that room!" Cato yells pointing at the room where he just came from. The room he came from was where all their parents were celebrating. The rest of them were in an adjacent room where they could have some privacy from them.

"What happened man?" Peeta asks Cato.

"This," He points to his face where the lipstick is. "Is my mother! She's spazzing man!" He shakes his head with a laugh. "I go in there and she's all like 'My baby' and 'I can't believe he graduated.' Then, she starts to cry and she wouldn't let go of me! She acts like she's never going to see me again!" He shakes his head and goes to find Johanna.

Katniss' demeanor shifts dramatically at what Cato says. She's gone stiff in Peeta's arms and he definitely felt the shift.

"What's wrong?" Peeta looks at her, but she avoids his gaze. He moves his head to try and catch her eye. Eventually, he gently grasps her chin forcing her to look at him. "What's up, Katniss?"

"Peeta," She starts. She removes his hand from her chin and looks to the ground. Katniss takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Baby?" Peeta runs his hand up and down her thigh soothingly.

"Just get it over with, Peeta." She tells him. Katniss looks like she's about to cry.

"Get what over with?" He asks her curiously.

"This!" Katniss points between the two of them. "I know you're leaving for college! I don't expect you to keep this going with me! With the long distance…"

Peeta shakes his head at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, Katniss?!"

"I know you want to go to Florida and be the next Tim Tebow! That's a lot of distance between you and me!"

"Tim Tebow!?" He shakes his head, "You must have been talking to Finn! Tim Tebow?!" He laughs. "That was when I was like fourteen or something!" Peeta looks at Katniss who doesn't share his amusement. He reaches for her hand. "Katniss, I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Peeta. Don't patronize me." Katniss tells him.

"Why would I go to Florida and have to compete for a spot in a sport I don't even want to play anymore?"

"Because it's what you want and they have one of the best football programs in the country."

"It's like you don't even listen to me! Stubborn girl." He mumbles the last part. "I told you already, I'm only doing football to get through college and that's it! I don't want anything to do with football after." Peeta sighs. "Katniss, I'm staying here and going to college here at home, with you."

"I don't want you to stay just because of me…"

"Katniss," he reaches for her chin bringing it up to meet his face. "This is what I want. I want to stay here, play locally, and be with you. I love you, Katniss."

"I still don't get it Peeta. You could go to Florida and get all the hot blond bimbo ass you want…" Katniss tells him sadly.

"Maybe, but they're not you." Peeta smirks at her. Katniss looks up at him.

"You've said that before…"

"And it's still the truth, Katniss." Peeta leans his forehead against hers. He puts her hand over his heart. "Only for you, Katniss. Always."

She laughs at him. She kisses him sweetly. "You know always is a long time."

Peeta shakes his head at her. "Not long enough." He kisses her again. "I want to be here for everything; all your milestones. When you finally go from undecided to choosing a major. When you agree to marry me…" Katniss blushes at his words. "When we have little versions of you and me running around…" Peeta snuggles closer to her.

"Peeta, you've really thought about this." Peeta kisses Katniss' neck. "You know, all that's not going to happen for a while right?"

"I'd wait forever for you." Peeta gazes into her eyes.

"I don't even know if I want all that stuff." Katniss tells him honestly.

"You also didn't know if you wanted to be with me." He kisses her cheek. "Look at us now!" He tells her with a laugh.

"So, you're really staying?" She asks him while kissing his neck.

"Yep." Peeta pulls her head up to look at him. "And you love me. Real or not real?"

Katniss only smiles, before whispering a "Real" against his lips. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Well, this is over now. I guess it's back to playing video games. Nah, I'll probably post my other story soon enough. It kind of stares at me every time I turn on my computer to do my homework. But whatever.  
**


End file.
